Rewritten
by cosmictwilight
Summary: The scouts are all leading peaceful lives after Beryl's defeat. That is until a new enemy awakens that threatens to destroy the future. Evil Youma, New Scouts, Daughters from the future! Everything has been rewritten! Season 2 now
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten**

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

**Chapter One As Normal as can be**

Not long ago. The earth had succumbed to dangers so disastrous it could've meant the end for all living things as we know it. That is if it wasn't for a certain group of heroines. The Sailor Scouts fought bravely and hard to save the world from the hands of Queen Beryl.

Since the defeat of Queen Beryl. The Sailor Scouts had been returned back to their regular lives. This time with no memories whatsoever. Luna had erased their memories so they could lead normal lives. Beryl as the only threat, and she was destroyed.

Life was good.

The Tsukinio household wasn't always this quiet. But today was an exception. It was the last day of the vacation. Serena wasn't expected to be at the mall for another three hours. Since the defeat of Queen Beryl Serena had been hanging out a lot more with her childhood best friend Molly.

She'd even been helping out at Molly's mother's jewelry store and had herself a part time job on vacation which allowed Serena to shop more. This is what she really enjoyed.

Raye's good luck charms had been going through the roof at the temple. She'd been featured on numerous magazine covers as local temple ambassador of the year. All the boys would come and see her. She was practically a celebrity.

Amy spent her vacation mostly studying as always. She'd also been overseas to Germany with her mother. They attended a medical conference.

Lita spent the vacation working as a waitress at the arcade/café with Andrew. The two had gotten extra close over the vacation. Andrew reminded Lita of her old boyfriend. Then again all boys did. But there was something special about him.

Mina went back to England with Artemis. She spent the time with friends, sun baking on the beaches, boy spotting. She'd met up with handsome male model Andrea Messai and had promised to write to him often.

A big mass of people had begun to crowd around a spot in central park where an asteroid had recently fell. Smoke was billowing from the crevice that had been formed. Luna and Artemis watched from atop a building nearby.

"I don't like the feeling I' getting from this Luna" Artemis answered shaking his head. "I'm getting a strong feeling it's the negaverse behind this"

"I felt it too" Luna answered scanning the crowd. "It seems the peaceful lives the girls have asked for might not last much longer"

"I don't want to revive them" Artemis confessed, "They look so happy"

"Artemis!" a voice called from the distance. Luna and Artemis' ears pricked up as they noticed Mina standing not too far from the house. Artemis sighed.

"I better go" Artemis whispered. "Keep an eye on things"

"You too" Luna whispered as she gently nuzzled Artemis and ran off to Serena and then head home for a feed and a nap.

A soothing sound filled the air of the dark and cold realm of darkness. Two creatures were floating above a huge tree. Its green roots dug into the ground for support. It looked dead, but occasionally glowed briefly.

"My love," One of the figures responded. His long blue hair streaked with green. He had long pointy ears, and wore a one piece outfit that fit his body snugly. The other turned around and smiled at him. She had a matching outfit, only it was a dark crimson, her hair was long and pink. Her ears too were long and pointed.

"Yes Alan?" She responded as he faced her holding a selection of cards.

"Pick one my sweet, we need to begin gathering energy" Alan responded. She waved her fingers over the cards and pointed to a card. The card she selected rose out of the group and floated in the air as Alan began to play his flute. The soothing sound drifted around the card before covering the card with energy, and a figure stepped out of the card.

"Droid Hypnonia Come forward!" Alan called "Search the town gather enough energy. The Doom Tree is week"

"Yes Master" Droid Hypnonia whispered as she bowed gracefully. Her long slender body was blue, and she had a pale cyan dress that graced over the top. Her short blue hair just cropped around her head. With that, she disappeared leaving Ann and Alan alone.

Ann looked at the tree. She smirked. "Wont be long before we have the Doom Tree will be back to full health"

"Yes my love" Alan responded as he began to play his flute softly into the darkness.

Luna was running as fast as she could. She had felt the sudden increase of energy and believed it to be the negaverse. Running as fast as her tiny paws could carry her, she found herself edging closer and closer to the screams she was hearing.

Scream after scream. This couldn't just be a coincidence. This was something of a negative nature. Sure enough once she reached the park she found numerous people all unconscious. She ran over to a few of them and could see clearly their energy had been drained.

'_Artemis what do we do? These people are having their energy drained_' Luna thought telepathically. Ever since the rise of the moon kingdom and the arrangement of the Moon court. Queen Serenity had made it so that Luna and Artemis could communicate telepathically.

'_As much as I hate to say it'_ Artemis boomed into Luna's mind. Luna froze in her steps _'Let them do this attack, we aren't strong enough to stop them. If we get ourselves killed we will not be able to revive the Sailor Scouts if needed'_

Luna realized he was alright. The screams had stopped by now. Luna turned around and began to head home. She hated turning her back on this situation but Artemis was right.

Droid Hypnonia arrived back at the Doom Tree. Ann and Alan were smiling as the tree took in the generous donation of energy Droid Hypnonia had brought in for it. It began to glow brightly, before the glowing faded. The branches moved and then stopped.

"Why hasn't the Doom Tree grown with all that energy Alan?" Ann asked curiously, glaring at Droid Hypnonia.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we need pure energy" Alan suggested. "Whatever it is we will find it"

"Where am I?" a small pink haired child asked as she picked herself up off the ground of which she had fallen on. Upon getting up she dusted herself off to get rid of all the dirt. Her surroundings were nothing but black. She couldn't see behind her or in front of her.

"Small Lady" a voice called causing the child to look around carefully as she recognized the voice.

"Puu?" the child asked affectionately as the gentle breeze passed through her. "Who's there?" she asked again, but she was met with only silence. She breathed in deeply as she heard footsteps coming towards her; she crawled back away from when she thought the footsteps were coming. She kept crawling back until she felt an arm grip her shoulder from _behind_ her. She screamed.

"Small Lady"

The child opened her eyes, and followed the hand to its owner. She looked in front of her. Her hand went to her mouth to cover and stop any noise from emitting from it. Standing in front of her was a woman with long hair; her face was soft and gentle. Her uniform was all tattered and falling apart. Her hair was a mess and her skirt was torn.

"Puu what happened?" the child asked as she helped the woman sit up properly.

The woman choked a bit, but quickly regained herself enough to speak. "Small Lady" she whispered

"You must go back to the past; the future once again is not safe"

"But..?" the child started only to be shushed by the woman standing in front of her.

"You have to" the woman answered gently handing

"Why am I here?"

"I cannot disclose that at the moment Small Lady, But I will in due time"

"I understand" the child answered looking at the woman, concerned.

"Very good" the woman answered briefly banging her staff on the ground. The floor opened up to allow a door to rise up from the ground. "You must find your mother and the silver crystal in the past to return to the future. It is the only that will guarantee our future"

"Mmm hmm" the child answered as she walked towards the door, she turned around the face the woman.

"I'll make things right again, goodbye Puu" the child answered as she leapt through the door. The door closed behind her as Pluto dropped to the ground, too weak to move. She could only hope that the little munchkin would learn to take what destiny offered her. 

**LadyLunic**: For me this is a very confusing first chapter. I do have this planned out. I am interested myself as to how it will turn out. This base chapter was just set to show where we are at.

Please Review, I appreciate knowing how I can improve.

Thank You


	2. Love Saves The Day

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

ed as

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Chapter Two - Love saves the day

Ann floated onto a brach of the Doom Tree and smiled as she spotted Alan playing his flute. The melody filling the area. She sighed as a group of cards floated to her.

"We need to find a way to disguise ourselves" Ann answered as Alan stopped playing and jumped beside her. He nodded in agreement. She held out some flyers to the boy. "Maybe we should consider this?"

"Maybe" He looked at the flyers and smiled. "Ofcourse, who would suspect that two teenagers would ever have the ability to take over the world it's genious" Alan shrieked. "From now on you'll be my sister"

"And you'll be my brother" Ann said with a chuckle.

A young woman was running up the stairs to Chastity Private High School, her long blonde hair trailing behind her and glistening in the sunshine as she kept up her pace. Gasping for breath as she made a final turn.

Mina placed her bag in the racks, and made her way into her classroom. She was late, yet again. No matter what she did she just couldn't be on time. She breathed in deeply as she opened the door and let herself in. Walking in, she expected to be yelled at straight away, but for some reason there was no teacher, she walked in and took her seat.

The door to the classroom opened and in walked three figures. The whole class rolled their eyes.

"Good morning class" the friendly voice of Miss Tebila spoke to the class. Fixing her glasses up on her face. "I'd like to introduce two new student's, Ann and Alan" The class said hello and then the teacher turned back to the new students. "I hope you guys feel welcome"

Everyone watched as the duo smirked, suddenly they changed into their other forms. Long slender bodies, both with long hair, and spikey ears. Ann had pink hair whereas Alan had blue hair. Alan pulled out his flute and began to play as a group of cards floated in the air. Ann pointed her finger at one. It rose into the air and was engulfed in a bright light.

"Driod Leonian, come forth and drain these teenagers energy" Alan shouted

"Do it now!" Ann shouted as the card dissapeared and a Human appeared with a glossy blue form, a blonde mane down it's back.

"It'll be my pleasure" Leonian responded as he turned around and faced the teenagers who had now gathered at the back of the classroom in fear. Mina jumped forward.

"You're not going to get away with this" Mina shouted picking up some pens off a nearby desk and throwing them at the droid. Leonian raised his hands and froze the pens midair and they dropped down to the ground. "What the..?"

"CHAOS ENERGY DRAIN!" Leonian shouted as his hands turned into tentacles and flew towards the teens, it attatched themselves to the teens and they fell down as their energy was drained. Mina at this point had managed to jump out of it's way. Even without the ability to destroy this monster she felt the urge to try.

"Leonian get that blondy now" Ann shouted, "She must have great energy"

"No!" Mina shouted as she continued to dodge the tentacles that kept coming for her. At this point there were 20 teenagers unconcious on the ground.

On the windowsill sat Luna and Artemis both looking in shock as they watched Mina fighting for her life. Suddenly tentacles came from all directions, she was unable to strike them all, one got through and wrapped around her neck.

"MINA!" Artemis shouted, about to jump through the window to save his mistress. Luna jumped infront of him.

"We don't stand a chance Artemis" Luna confessed, in pain as she watched one of the girls she thought of as a daughter in pain.

A white rose flew through the sky and into the tentacle around Mina's neck. Mina, and everyone else in the room looked up as a voice spoke.

"Stealing people's energy is not good for anyone" the voice answered as a man jumped down and glided to the ground. He wore a white one piece outfit. With a white cape and a fraction of fabric covering his mouth, which was then topped with a turban style headpiece.

"Who are you?" Ann asked curiously.

"I am the Moonlight Knight" Moonlight Knight answered, "My duty is to protect the people here, you are not welcome here"

Artemis and Luna used the distraction Moonlight Knight provided to run over to Mina. Mina slowly opened her eyes again after letting the energy weakness take over her.

"Mina?" Artemis asked concerned, she then stared at the cat in shock.

"Did you just speak?" Mina asked, "No it's not possible"

"Oh Mina, i hope you can forgive me" Luna answered as she stared at the young girl in front of her and whispered "Luna Mind Meld" her crescent moon began to glow ever so brightly, only to be matched by the symbol of Venus on Mina's forehead.

"I remember" Mina whispered

Sailor Venus had run over and thrown Sailor Moon out of the way as a dark circle appeared underneath her. As she did so vines shot through the ground and pulled her down into an icy cavern

"We haven't known eachother long enough for it to end yet" Mina answered as the world around her glowed. She could hear Princess Serenity's voice.

"I do need all of you, Please help me" Serenity whispered as tears fell down her face.

The scouts found themselves surrounding Serenity as they gave their power to her.

"Mercury Power"

"Mars Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power"

"Cosmic Moon Power"

All their energy combining into one massive attack. It came forward and hit Beryl with everything they had.

"I remember, Artemis, Luna" Mina answered "What happened?"

"There's no time, we need Sailor Venus!" Luna shouted as the girl nodded.

"Venus Power" Mina shouted, her body engulfed by a bright light, orange ribbons. Standing where Mina stood was now Sailor Venus, the commotion caused Ann and Alan to look over.

"Who are you?" Alan asked this time.

"In the name of Love and Beauty of Venus. I am Sailor Venus and i won't let you get away with this" Sailor Venus shouted as she struck her pose.

"Sailor Venus," Moonlight Knight answered, "Let's take this thing down ok?"

"Gotcha" Venus answered as she raised her hands in the air.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"

A beam of energy went forth and hit Leonian hard, as Moonlight Knight threw rose after rose at the droid. It turned to dust causing Ann and Alan to jump back.

"That was unexpected" Ann answered.

"You may have won this one but we will be back" Alan answered as the duo dissapeared.

Sailor Venus turned to the Moonlight Knight.

"Who are you?" She asked staring at him.

"A friend" he responded, "Good Job Venus, See you around" and with that he too dissapeared leaving Sailor Venus, the cats and the teenagers in the room.

The cats looked up at Venus and smiled before indicating they should leave.

Travis brushed his blonde hair out of his face. He stared at his siter who was currecntly doing a victory stance. She'd not only gotten to school on time, she had done all her homework without his nagging. He couldn't believe it.

Miss Haruna walked into the classroom followed by two figures.

"Class i'd like you to welcome our two newest students Ann & Alan"

Ann and Alan smiled as they walked in, they would do things a little less differently this time, they would blend in.

"Pleased to meet you" Alan answered smiling as his eyes caught a glimpse of a blonde haired girl, and her twin brother.

--

**LadyLunic:** Please let me know what you think, the next few chapters will be pretty short but from there it will grow i promise. Please review :)


	3. When Technology Attacks

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

Flashback

Flash Forward

--

_Previously on Rewritten_

_Who are you?" Ann asked curiously._

_"I am the Moonlight Knight" Moonlight Knight answered, "My duty is to protect the people here, you are not welcome here"_

_"Oh Mina, i hope you can forgive me" Luna answered as she stared at the young girl in front of her and whispered "Luna Mind Meld" her crescent moon began to glow ever so brightly, only to be matched by the symbol of Venus on Mina's forehead._

_"We haven't known eachother long enough for it to end yet" Mina answered as the world around her glowed. She could hear Princess Serenity's voice._

_"Venus Power"_

_"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"_

_A beam of energy went forth and hit Leonian hard, as Moonlight Knight threw rose after rose at the droid. It turned to dust causing Ann and Alan to jump back._

--

**Chapter Three - When Technology Attacks**

Mina sat in her room with her homework on the table infront of her as Luna and Artemis sat on a cushion beside her. It had been a long few days, exam after exam. Thankfully things had been slow on the droid front. Since being brought back she'd only had to fight one alone.

"Any idea's on what they are planning?" Mina asked as she scribbled down the answer to a question.

"None yet, Central control wasn't much help either I'm afraid" Luna confessed, "I must admit i'm intrigued to this Moonlight Knight fellow"

"Mhm" Artemis answered, "There's nothing about him that i remember from the Silver Melennium, how about you Luna?"

"I couldn't remember anything either" Luna answered quickly as she noticed Mina focusing really hard. "Hard question?"

Mina threw her pen on the table and leaned back. "Kind of, i was just thinking. With this new enemy back and everything we're going to have to keep a closer eye on the princess and princes"

The cat nodded, they understood what she meant. If the negaverse was back then that meant that the royal court was in danger. Mina sighed.

"What's wrong Mina?" Artemis asked as he nuzzled her arm gently. She gave the cat a pat.

"It just feels like old times" Mina confessed, "Rather lonely"

"I'm sorry Mina" Luna apologized, "Artemis and I have been discussing the revival of the others and we don't want to revive anyone else unless it's neccersary."

"I understand" Mina answered, 'It's still lonely though' she thought to herself. "Any luck pin pointing the next attack?"

"We have some small traces of negative energy at the Tokyo convention center" Artemis answered

"Theres that Interschool Computer convention going on tomorrow, maybe they plan on taking energy then?" Mina answered, "That would explain why it's only slight at the moment"

"Mhm" Luna answered, "I think it's the best lead we have"

"Me too" Artemis answered, "Luna and I will be with you all the way, Luna you better get home before Serena wonders where you are"

Luna nodded, gave each a quick nuzzle then jumped out the window and made her way home.

--

Jumping up to another window, Luna walked into the room and landed and on the bed. Sitting on the bed was Travis and Serena both were laughing. She noticed the spare bed and realized Travis was spending the night. This wasn't an unusual occurence for them being twins and all.

Travis smiled as he noticed Luna. "Hi there kitty" he whispered and he gave the cat a pat and was greeted with purring.

"Where have you been Luna?" Serena asked as Travis laughed at his sister.

"Expecting her to respond are we?"

"It would be nice" she answered, "But even im not stupid enough to believe cats can talk"

"Lucky about that, meowing is enough"

Luna sighed as she prodded on the bed and finally curled up. 'Remind me to hit him in the head if we ever revive him' Luna thought to herself.

"Amy tried to convince me to go to this computer convention tomorrow" Serena told her brother, this caused Luna to perk up a little bit. "But the only thing i hate more than computers is math and i don't have any math classes tomorrow how cool!"

"Well my dear sister, i think we should head to sleep after all we have school tomorrow" Travis responded with a smile as he made himself comfortable on the spare bed that had been placed in the room. "Goodnight Serena"

"Goodnight Travis, sweet dreams" Serena answered as she flicked the light off and they both dozed into their dreams.

--

The following morning Mina, Luna and Artemis stood outside the Tokyo Convention Center. Watching the people whom entered the building. It wasn't long before they noticed Amy with a boy and a girl beside her.

'Amy!' Mina thought as she saw the girl walk into the convention center. She was about to shout out her name but then remembered without her memory the teenager wouldn't remember her.

"Wait a minute" Luna spoke softly so only the other cat and Mina coul hear her. "Those two, i feel like i've seen them before" those two referring to the red head girl and blonde boy who were with Amy.

"I felt it to" Artemis answered, "Let's get inside for a closer look"

"But how?" Mina asked, "They'll know im not invited"

Luna did jumped in the air and landed on her feet, where she stood was a pen in her mouth. Mina took it.

"Well that's great and all but what i really need is a way to get in there without them recognising me"

"Mina" Luna frowned, "It's Serena's disguise pen, hold it up and say 'Venus Disguise Power' and concentrate on what you would like to be" Mina did as she was instructed.

"VENUS DISGUISE POWER!"

A bright light engulfed her body, her hair was everywhere, ribbons, hearts and beams made it impossible to look at her. But when the lights faded in Mina's spot now stood a girl who would be about 20 years of age dressed in business attire and with short straight blonde hair with a head band revealing a side frindge.

"Let's go" Mina answered and with that she made her way into the convention.

--

'.:This looks like a great place to take some energy:.' Alan thought to himself.

.:Look at all these people just buzzing with energy:. Ann responded back to her love. He smiled at her.

"Come on" Amy spoke quietly brushing her blue hair out of her face. "We should find our stall"

This snapped the duo out of their thoughts. They followed the girl around until they found their stall. "Remember to not get nervous" Amy insisted.

Ann nodded. .:Hurry up and call a cardian, i don't want to stay in this place any longer than i have too:. Ann said to Alan through their bond. Alan nodded and turned to Amy.

"I have to go to the bathroom i'll be back" Alan answered and walked off, Ann rolled her eyes. What an excuse that was. Amy turned and began talking to Ann about the computer courses that Crossroads had.

--

Mina stood in the middle of the center square of the convention center looking around trying to keep an eye on everything going around. "Artemis do you feel anything?" she asked as the cats in her bag jerked around.

"Over there" Luna shouted using her tail to point left. Mina ran in that direction, "Transform now!"

"VENUS POWER!"

Where Mina stood now stood Sailor Venus, she began to run towards the are Luna had pointed. When she turned the corner she found a big computer screen with arms and legs.

"What's that?!" Venus shrieked as it through a volt of electricity at her. She quickly jumped out of the way.

"I am Technocia!" Technocia said "give me your energy!"

"Venus Crescent Beam SMASH" she shouted as she sent a beam of energy at the droid. The droid rose up in the air and avoided the attack. Raising her arms in the air.

"Energy MIRROR DESTRUCTION!" Technocia shouted as about 100 little mirror popped out of her monitor body and flew into the air, they floated for a few seconds before they flew around the room and attached themselves to the people in the room. As the mirror attatched itself to a human form, it would begin to drain their energy and put them in a trance like state. A mirror began to follow Venus, she picked up her pace and began to run to avoid it.

Suddenly without warning a mirror popped up infront of her and Venus fell face first onto the mirror. It didn't shatter, it just released long shards of glass that pulled her in closer to the mirror.

"Luna! Artemis" Venus shouted as she slowly began to close her eyes. "I feel...so...weak"

"VENUS!" Luna shouted "DON'T LOOK AT YOURSELF IN THE MIRROR"

Venus groaned. "Bit hard" Venus had little choice but to look into the mirror as she had fallen face first into it. It didn't take long before Venus was unconcious.

Technocia laughed manacinly. "All this energy is mine!"

--

Meanwhile Ann and Alan stood in their apartment basement. Ann put her hand on the doom tree. She smiled as she breathed in deeply.

"Up until now i didn't think the energy was working" ann said "But look at it, it's thriving"

"It is, but all this energy and it should be thriving more" Alan responded, "But it's not, maybe we aren't getting the right kind of energy?"

"Maybe"

"But for now i think it's all we have at the moment, let's just hope for the best"

--

"W-What is that?" a voice asked as Luna and Artemis turned around to see Amy standing in shock. Somehow she had managed to stay out of the way of the mirrors.

Luna took one look at Artemis before a mirror came flying towards Amy. Artemis jumped up and allowed himself to be caught in his own reflection of the mirror.

"AMY!" Luna shouted, 'Forigve me for this' the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow brightly as it shone onto Amy's forehead and the symbol of Mercury revealed itself.

--

Sailor Mercury stood with the other sailor scouts. As they stared into the distance and she saw the outline of someone hanging by ropes around their rists. She gasped when she noticed whom it was.

"Greg!"

"I'll help you with this assighnment if you want" Amy answered with a giggle as she heard Princess Serenity's plea of help/

"I do need all of you, Please help me" Serenity whispered as tears fell down her face.

The scouts found themselves surrounding Serenity as they gave their power to her.

"Mercury Power"

"Mars Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power"

"Cosmic Moon Power"

All their energy combining into one massive attack. It came forward and hit Beryl with everything they had.

--

"Amy there isn't any time to explain!" Luna answered eagerly "We need Sailor Mercury now!"

Amy nodded. "MERCURY POWER" With a burst of bubbles, and ice surrounding her body, Her hair glistened as the bubbles and ice vanished and Sailor Mercury stood with knee high blue boots, blue skirt and bows.

"Mercury Bubbles BLAST!" Sailor Mercury shouted as the room filled with a deep mist that was imposible to see through. The mist had began to freeze the mirrors and they were cracking.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM" Mercury head as she turned to the voice. "BLAST" a bright beam of light came flying through the mist and hit Technocia and turned her to dust.

"Mercury" Sailor Venus said with a smile as the mist began to dissapear. "It's good to have you back"

"It's good to be back" Mercury answered pulling out her mini computer. "But i think we should at least detransform they will start asking questions soon"

Venus nodded as they both left the convention and detransformed.

--

Ann frowned as she turned to Alan. Alan frowned as well.

"Beryl isn't going to be happy with this failure" Alan answered as he rose in the air a little.

"Who cares what that witch thinks, she's stuck in the negaverse, we're out here" Ann answered smiling as Alan dissapeared. "Hey, wait for me!" she too dissapeared.

--

A small child stood outside the Tsukinio household. Smiling as she held onto to her giant ball tightly. She watched through the windows of the house as she saw a woman and a man sitting at the table with a young boy, a teenage boy and girl. Twins.

'Mommy, Daddy' the child thought 'I miss you so much'

At that point a teenage boy and girl excuse themselves from the table and ran out the door. The child watched as they left, she turned to go into the house. Walking around the corner she felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder and grin at her.

"You're mine rabbit"

--

**LadyLunic: ** Well that's it for this week, i know it's still a bit confusing but i'm working on it. Please review, bad and good i want to hear it all.

Thanks!


	4. A Greater Evil

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in _italics _means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: / means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--

_Previously on Rewritten_

_A small child stood outside the Tsukinio household. Smiling as she held onto to her giant ball tightly. She watched through the windows of the house as she saw a woman and a man sitting at the table with a young boy, a teenage boy and girl. Twins._

_'Mommy, Daddy' the child thought 'I miss you so much'_

_At that point a teenage boy and girl excuse themselves from the table and ran out the door. The child watched as they left, she turned to go into the house. Walking around the corner she felt a hand grasp onto her shoulder and grin at her._

_"You're mine rabbit"_

--

**Chapter Four - A Greater Evil**

_/A crystal palace sat in the middle of the sea of Serenity on the moon. Fountains of water were spilling over into a beautiful lake. Fireworks, parties, were happening and there were hundreds of happy people. Yonder on a balcony stood a young woman, not much older than that of sixteen. She wore a long white strapless gown, her hair up in long pigtails with a crescent moon glowing slightly on her forehead._

_Standing beside her was a young man whom looked to be the same age. He had short blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and wore a yellow and black suit of armour with a sword on his side of his belt. He smiled at the girl._

_"Serenity are you okay?" the man asked as he watched the woman gaze at the planet infront of them. Earth. The planet which Serenity had never been too_

_"I hope Endiymon is okay Tranquility" Serenity whispered as she clasped her hands together and prayed. __'Prince Endiymon i do hope you're okay'_

_"I'm sure he will be "Tranquility answered as he opened his arms for the girl. "Now come on, Mother will be worried"_

_She smiled, pulling away from her brother. "How i missed you being here" she spoke as they walked inside.\\_

Amy placed two cups of tea and some scones on the table where Amy sat at with Luna and Artemis.

"Have you figured anything out about Beryl yet?" Mina asked, as she took a sip of her drink. Amy picked up her mini computer and began to type away furociously at it.

"Nothing other than what we already know" Amy answered "But i can only do so much, Raye is the one who tends to sense it all more"

The group looked down to the ground. Raye was very good at sensing evil, that came within her priestess training.

"We can't sit here and rely on others, I'm sure they'll get revived in time" Luna explained "What we need to figure out is if the princes and princess are in trouble"

"Agreed" a voice piped up and Atermis jumped through the window quickly nodding at Luna before turning his attention to the girls. "With Beryl back in the picture i think it's safe to say she isn't only after Endiymon's heart"

"Mhm" Amy answered, "But after the last battle she should be left relatively weak, so we should have a bit of time to regroup and create a strategic plan, but don't get over confident" she looked at Mina. "She'll be stronger this time then before"

"So what do we do just sit around and wait for youma to attack?" Mina asked sourly.

"No" Luna answered, "Artemis and I have been doing our own little investigation after the UFO sightings recently and the new monsters, we think we've narrowed down where they have been living the past few days"

"Where abouts?" Amy asked concerned, "I've been getting signals of energy from the Cacity Apartment building, they aren't strong though"

Luna nodded, "But i want to make sure you girls are at your best before you go in and attack them, without Sailor Moon's wand it's going to be alot harder"

"Haven't seen the Moonlight Knight since the first attack" Mina shrugged, "Who is he anyway?"

"We have no idea" Artemis confessed. "But he appears to be on the side of good"

"That's good we can use all the help we can get" Amy said, "especially since i'm getting an increasing reading of Negative energy at Hikawa Shrine"

"Raye!" Mina said, "Let's go check it out"

_/Walking into the palace, the two walked into the throne room where Queen Serenity stood with four girls, each in matching uniforms with their respective colors._

_Princess Serenity smiled as she courtsied. "Sailor Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter so happy to see you again"_

_"It's a pleasure princess" Sailor Mercury answered_

_"Wouldn't miss this for the world" Sailor Mars responded_

_"I wouldn't miss all the cute guys for the world" Sailor Venus answered_

_"He looks like my old boyfriend" Sailor Jupiter sighed as she looked at Tranquility. Tranquility stood there shocked._

_"Jupiter, wake up! Earth to Jupiter" Prince Tranquility joked around as they all began to laugh._

_"Princess Serenity" Queen Serenity spoke, "May I have some time alone with Tranquility and the scouts please?"_

_"Ofcourse mother" Serenity answered, she courtsied again and made her way out of the throne room and downstairs to the dining hall. Serenity smiled as everyone in the palace would wave, smile and even bow. She hated the formalities sometimes._

_"Princess" a voice called as a figure came out of the dark corner and covered her mouth and pulled her into the corner, she was about to scream when she looked up and saw those lovely blue eyes._

_"Endiymon" she whispered banging his chest with her fists. "Where have you been?!"_

_"I'm sorry my love" Endiymon answered gently as he brushed hair out of her eyes, "Things have been hectic at home. Mother and Father have had their hands full and i was trying to help"_

_"Let's go to my room" Serenity answered, "We can talk in privacy there"_

_The prince nodded as he followed Serenity around the palace. He had short black hair, navy blue eyes, and was tall, and masculine as well. He wore a black suit of armour with a long cape, and a sword on his hip. Upon reaching Serenity's room he sat down. Serenity sat beside him._

_"You've been gone so long" she confessed, "Tranquility and I were worried"_

_"I'm sorry for worrying you," Prince Endiymon answered as he pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead._

_"Why were you in hiding though?" Serenity asked_

_"Earth is losing it's reputation, there's been alot of evil beggining to surface there" Endiymon answered as the door opened, he quickly jumped up and went into the corner of the room where it was dark._

_"Prince Endiymon there is no need to hide" the voice spoke gently, as he stepped out of the shadows. "I understand what is going on, but you will always be welcome here" Queen Serenity walked into the room with Tranquility and the scouts following her._

_"Serenity" Queen Serenity spoke as her daughter stared the group in shock._

_"What's going on?" Serenity asked.\\_

"Evil.." a voice shouted as Amy and Mina made their wa to Hikawa Shrine. A bright light appeared up the hill and the two looked at eachother and nodded when they heard the second word.

"Spirits"

"VENUS POWER"

"MERCURY POWER"

"DISPURSE!" A girl with long black hair had jumped in the air and thrown a charm at the monster standing infront of her. The monster infront of her froze in it's spot and screamed with all it had.

It was a long black slender body, with no facial features. It couldn't speak, but it kept throwing out beams of darkness from it's body.

"Darkness Explosion!" the youma shouted as the charm the girl had thrown from it fell to the ground, releasing it from it's prison.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM"

"MERCURY SHABON SPRAY"

Came flying towards the monster, stopping the attack from going ahead. Infront of the girl stood two Sailor Scouts.

"In the name of love and beauty I am Sailor Venus and i will not let you take anymore energy" Sailor Venus shouted as she struck her pose.

"In the name of the planet Mercury i will not let you freeze this world and steal more energy" Sailor Mercury shouted as she too struck her pose.

"I am Sailor Venus"

"And I am Sailor Mercury"

"And we will right all wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you" both shouted posing.

The girl with black hair just rolled her eyes. "Stop yacking at it and attack it"

Sailor Venus glared at the girl before raising her arm in the air. "VENUS"

"DARKNESS EXPLOSION!" cam from the youma's muffled face. A beam of energy flew towards Sailor Venus wrapping around her and encasing her in darkness. It continued to flow around her like an energy casing.

'Oh no' Mercury thought as she turned around to face the monster. "Mercury Shabon Spray!"

"DARKNESS FREEZE!" a mist of darkness hit into Mercury slamming her against a tree, and freezing her in her spot.

"Ahh" the girl screamed as the monster went for her. She ran away from the youma, picking up speed as she tried to keep out of it's grasp.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted again as she ran back up the stairs to the shrine, as she ran up she fell down. Artemis jumped out of the bushes and saw the girl on the ground, he quickly flipped in the air and a power stick appeared in his mouth. He threw it to the girl.

"Shout Mars Power" Artemis shouted as the girl nodded, realizing this wasn't a time to ask about the talking cat.

"Mars POWER" she shouted as her body was covered in flames. As the flames continued to cover her body, she was getting flashes across her mind.

--

"You are so stubbon Serena, let us help or i'll never speak to you again" Raye spoke as she swept the floor of the temple.

"I do need all of you, Please help me" Serenity whispered as tears fell down her face.

The scouts found themselves surrounding Serenity as they gave their power to her.

"Mercury Power"

"Mars Power"

"Jupiter Power"

"Venus Power"

"Cosmic Moon Power"

All their energy combining into one massive attack. It came forward and hit Beryl with everything they had.

--

When the flames dissapated she was wearing a sailor scout outfit consisting of the colors red and purple, with red heals. A tiara appearing on her head.

"MARS FIRE SOUL" Sailor Mars shouted as raised her arms in an air and put them together like she was praying flames emitting from her fingers as she pointed towards the youma. It seemed the youma had a weakness to fire and was turned to dust quickly. Sailor Mercury and Venus both falling to the ground.

Ann appeared infront of the scout. "Just so you know this isn't over yet, we're sending you an open invitation. Meet us tomorrow at Cacity Apartments at 3pm and don't be late or else you may just find yourself short a moon princess" and with that she disapeared. Artemis gasped.

Venus and Mercury both stood up and smiled at Sailor Mars.

"Good to be back" Mars answered as she turned her attention to the cat who was scratching her leg gently. "Artemis?"

"I think we need to revive Sailor Jupiter for tomorrow's battle" Artemis confessed, the group nodded.

"Well lets go" Mars answered detransforming. "Then you can explain what i've missed"

_/Tranquility looked at his twin sister then at his mother. He looked aound awkwardly. As did everyone else in the room. Serenity noticed this and frowned._

_"I will repeat myself" Serenity answered, "What's going on?"_

_Tranquility opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Queen Serenity. She sighed._

_"Prince Tranquility has been called to the kingdom of the sun" Queen Serenity answered, ignoring the gasps from her daughter and Prince Endiymon._

_"Why?" Serenity asked as she moved closer to her brother and put an arm around his waist, Prince Endiymon on the other side of her, holding onto her close. It was public knowledge that the three of them were extremely close. Seperation would be disastorous._

_"Eos wishes for Tranquility to learn about his kingdom and to be prepared to take over should the upcoming war require it" Queen Serenity answered with a frown. "There is nothing more i would want than to keep you together, but for the time being that cannot be so. You will have special ocassions ofcourse"_

_"When does he leave?" Serenity asked as a loan tear fell down her cheek._

_"Now" Queen Serenity answered, "Eos needs to leave asap to aid the Earth Kingdom with their fight against the negaverse" she shot a concerned glance at Endiymon before turning to her children. Tranquility is packed and everything is ready" she opened her arms and a bright light surrounded the group and they disapeared and reapeared on the landing dock._

_Tranquility frowned as he saw where they were. He turned to the scouts, giving each of them a hug._

_"Protect Serenity" He answered, "Thank you"_

_Each of the scouts nodded already understanding that was all he needed to say. He then turned to Serenity and Endiymon. He smiled as he saw the earth prince put his arm around the waist of his sister._

_"Take care of her Endiymon, I know you will" Tranquility answered as he raised his hand, Endiymon shook his hand. As he did Queen Serenity walked up and smiled at the two placing a hand on each Prince's forehead. She whispered a quick incantation. Their respective planet's symbols began to glow on their foreheads briefly, before dying down._

_She then placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and repeated the incantation. She smiled at her children._

_"My parting gift to you Tranquility is the ability to communicate with Serenity and Endiymon through a bond. A bond that was always there but has just been strengthened, i wish you the best my son" Queen Serenity answered giving Tranquility one final hug. He turned to his sister once more. Serenity broke free from Endiymon and threw herself at her brother. She cried._

_"I'll miss you so much" Serenity cried. "Please be safe"_

_"I will Serenity, you be safe as well. I love you" Tranquility answered, hugging her tightly._

_"I love you too" Serenity whispered as she watched him walk onto the lander and dissapear as the ship closed it's doors._

_'Good Luck, Prince Tranquility may the goddess Selene watch over you' Queen Serenity thought to herself.\\_

--

**Lady Lunic: **Well that's it for Chapter four, we have three scouts now, a missing child and a little history of why Tranquility wasn't on the moon during the final battle. It is slowly coming together.

Next time on Rewritten a fierce battle breaks out with Ann & Alan, how it'll go we don't know, but we will definately find out.


	5. Sauna

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: / means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--

_Previously on Rewritten_

_"MARS FIRE SOUL" Sailor Mars shouted as raised her arms in an air and put them together like she was praying flames emitting from her fingers as she pointed towards the youma. It seemed the youma had a weakness to fire and was turned to dust quickly. Sailor Mercury and Venus both falling to the ground._

_Ann appeared infront of the scout. "Just so you know this isn't over yet, we're sending you an open invitation. Meet us tomorrow at Cacity Apartments at 3pm and don't be late or else you may just find yourself short a moon princess" and with that she disapeared. _

--

**Chapter Five - Sauna**

Mina, Amy and Raye sat with Lita at Hikawa Shrine. Luna and Artemis were there as well. Lita was sitting there awkwardly. She only knew Amy from school. She had no idea who the others were.

Raye placed some cups of tea with muffins on the table infront of them.

"So why am i here?" Lita asked curiosily as they all turned to the cats with them. "What, expecting the cats to talk?"

"Actually" Luna piped up causing the girl to stare at the cat in shock then go back and forth between the girls and the cat. "I'm not going to sweet talk it, we don't have time to sugar coat anything, Luna Mind Meld!" Luna's crescent moon began to glow brightly, it was matched by the green symbol on Lita's own forehead. Her hair started to blow out out of her face.

--

_"Let us help you put her away, still too many guys we gotta meet!" Lita spoke with a giggle._

_"I do need all of you, Please help me" Serenity whispered as tears fell down her face._

_The scouts found themselves surrounding Serenity as they gave their power to her._

_"Jupiter Power"_

_All their energy combining into one massive attack. It came forward and hit Beryl with everything they had._

--

"I remember" Lita spoke as Luna stopped what she was doing. She meowed at the girl. "Luna, Artemis" she turned around and saw the others. "Hey guys"

"Oh Lita!" the other girls said smiling.

"I do hope you can forgive me for awakening you" Luna said sounding concerned.

"I'll take fighting the negaverse anytime" Lita answered, "Which i assume is what we are up against?"

"Partially" Artemis explained, "Luna and I have been conducting investigations into other aspects. While we know for sure Beryl is in some form of control we don't think Ann and Alan are from the negaverse"

"What do you mean?" Raye asked, "They are aliens after all"

"That is true" Luna explained, "But I am pretty sure they are just confused and lost, they have little negative energy at all in their bodies"

Mina sighed. "This means we can't kill them doesn't it?"

"That's right" Amy answered, "We've never killed a human before and i don't really want to start now"

At that moment a golden falcon came flying to the group, and perched itself on the roof of the shrine. Everyone stared in shock.

"Apollo we haven't seen you for ages" Amy answered.

"It's hard to sneak off when no one is aware of your guardianal duties" Apollo responded ruffling his feathers. "I've actually come on important business"

"Oh?" Luna spoke up when she heard the bird speak.

"I'm not sure about Serenity or Endiymon, but Tranquility has been having weird dreams lately" Apollo answered ruffling his feathers again.

"Do you know what sort of weird dreams?" Artemis enquired.

"Well he speaks the names of Serenity and Endiymon alot, but he's also been mentioning a name along the lions of Rubeus"

The group all looked lost in thought. The girls because they had no idea what they were on about, and the guardians because they were trying to piece together information they had.

"Serena's been having dreams too" Luna confessed but i assumed it was just regular nightmares nothing paranormal, but this concerns me. I'm going to watch Darien tonight. Artemis you and Apollo should continue finding out about the Moonlight Knight, we need to know why he hasn't show up for the past few fights"

They all nodded. "You girls need to get some rest before the battle tomorrow, we'll meet here at 2pm be well rested"

The group nodded. "You can all sleep here if you like, be easier to meet up then"

"We could also come up with a strategic plan" Amy added.

"Sounds like a plan" Lita added and Mina nodded.

"Ok well while you guys are resting here, we'll check on Darien and see if we can find anything about these dreams" Luna answered, "Be safe" and with that the two cats and the falcon left the group alone.

--

Ann appeared near the doom tree. She looked at Alan who was watching the tree thrive with everything it had.

"Look at it" Ann spoke. "What's so different about her energy?"

"I don't know, but i feel much stronger as well" Alan answered as his eyes moved to the girl that was attached to the tree. Her long pink hair up in two cones with pigtails coming out of each. She lifted her head slowly.

"Let me go" She begged through tears, "Please"

"Sorry brat" Ann spoke as she flew to just above the girl, so she could look at her.

"But.." the girl sobbed, "I need to save my mother"

"You won't be saving your mother anytime soon" Ann said as a light appeared behind her. She turned around and found Queen Beryl standing beside Alan.

"Well done, Ann, Alan" Beryl spoke as she walked over to the girl. She traced her hand along her face. "You are very pretty, there's no doubt that you are his daughter, too bad you won't ever be born"

"What?" the child shouted, "Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"What do i want?" Beryl spoke her red hair flaring behind her. "I want what is rightfully mine,"

Ann and Alan watched as Beryl banged her staff on the ground three times, as she did the ground underneath her split and a mist began to dissipitate from the ground. When it faded there stood five figures.

"Ah the doom and gloom girls" Beryl answered, "I know that you failed last time, but I'm giving you one more chance"

"Let me go!" the girl screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to struggle to break free of the vines around her. She looked up and began to scream. As she screamed a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. A beam emitted from it and caused Beryl to jump back.

"Hold the brat down" Beryl shouted as Ann jumped forward and pinned her down. The child continued to emit energy from the crescent beam on her forehead.

"ENOUGH" Beryl shouted raising her staff and pointing it at the child as a beam of light began to dance on the end of the staff. "NEGABEAM STRIKE" she shouted as the beam hurtled towards the child. A white rose flew down and stopped the beam in it's tracks and caused a distraction.

"Who?" Beryl asked as the child looked up. Staring back at her was a man dressed in a white tunic with a turban. You could clearly see his navy blue eyes. He winced as he saw the child.

"I am the Moonlight Knight protector of the innocent" He drew his sword from his hilt as he saw her reach her hand out for the childs neck. Moonlight Knight ran to the child and leapt infront of her holding his sword up to Beryl's neck.

"Let her go" Moonlight Knight spoke. "Now!" He looked at her with anger in his eyes. This caused Beryl to flinch.

'_I know those eyes'_ she thought. "Tell me Moonlight Knight why such the interest in such a puny little girl"

"That is none of your business" The Moonlight Knight answered as the Doom tree began to glow again and the child screamed as more energy was taken from her body.

"HOLD IT!" a voice shouted, causing them all to turn to it. Four figures made themselves visible.

"Did you really think we were going to miss this party?" Sailor Venus shouted, the scouts froze when they saw Beryl.

"Beryl!" Mercury shouted clicking her earring and her visor appearing. "Guys she's stronger than before"

"Well Well, Doom & Gloom Girls you know what to do" Beryl instructed. "Ann, Alan take care of Moonlight Knight" The youma and aliens did as they were instructed.

"They are weaker than last time remember" Mars shouted as she prepared herself for an attack. "Mars Fire Soul!" she shouted as a blast of fire emitted from her hands flew towards to the firl youma and turned her to dust. 'That was too easy' she thought.

"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM!"

"MERCURY SHABON"

"JUPITER SUPREME"

"SMASH"

"SPRAY"

"THUNDER"

The remaining three shouted as the three of the four youma turned to dust. Leaving, Ann and Alan and one Doom and Gloom girl.

"My my" Beryl answered, "We're stronger this time aren't we"

"And we're going to kick your butt" Jupiter spat out as she saw the Moonlight Knight prepared to fight Ann and Alan. The two aliens tackled him to the ground and his sword went flying across the ground.

The child screamed again. "Moonlight Knight!" she shouted "Get up please!" she cried. "Please"

"SOLAR FLARE SMASH"

A wave of fire blast through the room and knocked Ann and Alan away from Moonlight Knight.

"Who are you?" Ann spoke rudely as a figure made itself visible. Standing infront of them was a young girl not older than that of seven. Long blonde hair, with a side fringe. Her bright blue eyes like oceans into her soul. She wore a Sailor Scout outfit. The skirt, collar and knee high boots were black, with a matching orange and yellow bows. A red pin in the middle of the bow. She had a tiara with a bright orange gemstone in it. On her neck sat a black choker with a crescent moon and a sun on it. On her waist was a sword.

"I am Sailor Sauna" Sailor Sauna shouted, "I stand for love and justice. I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil" she struck a pose. "And that means you"

Sailor Mars sighed. "Well that was original"

"Sauna?" Mercury asked typing away at her mini laptop furiously.

"Mercury we'll deal with that later" Venus said to her friend, "Let's just deal with this situation"

Beryl frowned, "I don't remember any Sailor Sauna from the Silver Mellennium, anycase you'll die too. Attack her"

The final Doom and Gloom girl flew for Sauna, as she did. Sauna lept in the air. She reached for the sword on her hilt and sliced it through the youma. She stopped in her spot as she slowly put the sword back in it's hilt. When she snapped it shut the final youma dropped to the ground in pieces before turning to dust.

"Sailor Scouts let's get rid of Beryl and then we'll talk ok?" Sauna answered flipping her blonde hair.

"Sauna look out!" the child on the tree cried as Ann had leapt forward to the girl and thrust a gust of wind at the girl. Sauna fell to the ground.

"JUPITER SUPREME THUNDER" Jupiter shouted throwing a fist of lightning at the alien. Ann fell to the ground.

"ANN!" Alan shouted.

Beryl frowned, "I'm out of here" and with that she dissapeared.

At this point Moonlight Knight had gotten to his feet and was beside the child on the tree. He raised his sword and cut her free. This caused Alan to drop to the ground in pain, Ann just remained unconcious. The child leapt into the arms of the Moonlight Knight. He hugged her ever so tightly. Kissed her forehead and turned to face the scouts.

"That tree!" Mercury shouted is connected to them. "It's what makes them live"

"So we just need to destroy it?" Mars asked as she opened her hands. "Mars FIRE IGNITE!"

"NO!" Sauna shouted as she ran and jumped infront of the attack as it hit her she fell to the ground. Alan looked up at her in pain with tears falling down his cheeks "Ann and Alan are good people they've just been mislead"

"How can you know this?" Venus asked, "Are you one of them?"

"No" Sauna answered, "Please trust me on this"

"Sauna" Moonlight Knight called as he request her to come over to him. She did as instructed and he enveloped her in a hug as well. He whispered something to her and smiled. "You know what to do" she nodded and walked over to the aliens.

"SAUNA CRYSTAL HEALING" a bright light eminated from the Crystal the sailor scout held in her hands above her head. The light engulfed both the aliens bodies and also the trees form, slowly the tree began to shrink. "ACTIVATION" The light got so bright it was impossible to look at it. When it faded, Ann and Alan stood in their human forms. The doom tree was nowhere to be seen. The two humans opened their eyes and smiled at the scout.

They nodded. "Thank you" Ann spoke, "Thank you for freeing us"

"No worries" Sauna answered, "You deserved a second chance"

"We won't dissapoint you" Alan promised, he turned to the Moonlight Knight. "I truly am sorry for what we did to the Princess"

A small light appeared in the ground below Sauna. She knelt down and picked up the light. It was a seedling surrounding by an orb. "It looks like the tree is getting another chance as well"

The two nodded. "Thank you Sauna, Thank you Sailor Scouts" Alan spoke again bowing.

"I'm really sorry" Sailor Mars responded. "I was an idiot to attack"

"It's okay really" Ann answered, "We should'nt have let Beryl control us. We can only hope that Prince Diamond realizes what is going on before she and the wiseman destroy them all"

They turned to the girl Moonlight Knight was holding.

"We're really sorry Small Lady" Ann answered looking at the child.

This time the girl with pink hair lead up out of the mans arms and walked over to Alan. She held her arms up for a hug. He gave her a quick hug before pulling away.

"If it's one thing my mommy taught me it was to never judge a book by it's cover" she spoke softly "Good Luck with whatever you do"

"You too Small Lady" Alan answered and with that Ann and Alan dissapeared.

The Sailor Scouts had watched this scene with interest they had hardly been required at all.

"Moonlight Knight" Mercury spoke stepping closer to the group. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

"All will explained in time," he answered gently. "Tonight, we will be at Central Park at dusk, bring the princes and princess. They'll need to be awakened"

"Awakened?" Jupiter spoke, "How did you know they weren't?"

"All will be explained in time" Moonlight Knight answered.

"Perfect" a voice echoed through the building. A man appeared with red hair, green pants and brown vest. He had earings with a black upside down crescent moon on his forehead. He appeared beside Small Lady. He grabbed her by the arm and dissapeared. "If you want Small Lady back. You'll give us the Imperium Silver Crystal" his voice echoed across the room.

"SMALL LADY!" Moonlight Knight shouted as a lone tear fell down his cheek.

"No!" Sauna shouted "What are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure Sauna" he whispered looking at the ground. "I have to do some things before we meet" he turned to the scouts. "May i ask that Sauna go with you and you protect her?"

Venus looked at the girl then at Moonlight Knight. The others did the same. They all relaxed. They oddly felt relaxed around her.

"We will" Mars spoke up. "We will see you at dusk"

"Thank you" he bowed to the girls. "Be good" and with that he dissapeared too.

--

"So he wants to meet us at Central Park?" Luna repeated. Lita nodded as she leaned against the door of the room.

"I trust him though" Lita confessed.

"You should he would never hurt you guys" a young girl answered from her spot at the table, her long blonde hair with a thin black ribbon headband in her hair.

Raye gave each girl a cup of warm cocoa and smiled. Her attention focusing on the newest addition to the group.

"And you said there was another girl with ..." Luna trailed off forgetting the girls name.

"Lunic" Lunic answered flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"And you were both with this Moonlight Knight?" Luna asked, sighing. There wasn't alot of information and she was sure that she wasn't going to get any explanations until dusk. "Sailor Sauna eh?"

"Yes" Lunic answered bowing her head slightly. "When are you going to awaken Tranquility, Endiymon and Serenity?"

"As soon as they get there actually" Luna answered, "Artemis and Apollo are getting Serena and Darien there. I'm going to get Travis just before dusk"

"Do we really have to revive them?" Mina asked as she thought back to the day before. Ever since she'd been revived she'd been keeping a close eye on Serena. "She's been so peaceful"

"Unfortunately i think Moonlight Knight is right" Amy spoke up from her computer. With all these youma around it's best we have Sailor Moon's crystal at our access"

"The fire has revealed that there is danger coming" Raye answered looking at Lunic who was looking at her watch.

"Dusk is coming awfully quick perhaps we should head to Central Park?" Lunic suggested as she stood up. The others nodded, as did Luna.

"I'm going to run off and get Travis i'll meet you all there" Luna answered running off.

--

Serena was at the arcade playing Sailor V with Molly when she heard a bird's chirp. She looked around and saw the ruffled feathers of a bird on the ground at the doorway.

'Hmm i wonder what that was?' she thought to herself as the bird flapped it's wings and began to fly off. She stared after it. It turned around and flew back at her. 'Must want me to follow it' she thought again as she decided to follow the bird.

--

Travis heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, only to reveal a tall slender woman with long purple hair. He smiled.

"Excuse me, may i help you?" Travis asked politely.

"I'm just leaving a message" the woman answered, "You're uncle left us this message last night just before he left. He said Serena left it for you"

Travis took the piece of paper she was holding. He read it and frowned. Before dropping the paper on the table in the living room and grabbing his coat.

--

Darien was reading a book in his apartment when Artemis leapt through his window. He saw the cat and smiled. He gave the cat a gentle pat.

"What's wrong kitty?" he asked gently "Did you jump through the wrong window?"

"Meow" Artemis purred back as he got up and walked to the door. Darien opened the door for th cat.

"There you go kitty" he answered but the cat just stood there. "Afraid to go on you're own are we?"

"Meow"

"I guess i could go with you for a little" Darien answered as he followed the cat out.

--

**LadyLunic: ** Not alot of action or anything, now we're getting somewhere. Who is Sauna? Who is the moonlight knight? How will our heroes take to being revived? Find out next on Rewritten!

Sorry it took so long I went over this chapter several times to get it to a hint of what I wanted. Please review :)


	6. Moonlight Revival

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: / means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

* * *

_Previously on Rewritten_

_"Moonlight Knight" Mercury spoke stepping closer to the group. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you?"_

_"All will explained in time," he answered gently. "Tonight, we will be at Central Park at dusk, bring the princes and princess. They'll need to be awakened"_

* * *

**Chapter Six - Moonlight Revival**

"Small Lady" a deep voice answered as a robe floating in the air carrying a strobe appeared. He waved the strobe in the air as a black

mist emitted from the device and began to circulate around the childs body.

"What's this?" she asked. "Where am i?"

"You're in the negaverse" a female voice spoke as Beryl showed herself. "Princess Serenity"

"What do you want with me?" Small Lady asked.

"I just want to talk to you" Beryl spoke softly as she sat beside the girl. "I know how hard it is to live in the shadow of someone else"

Small Lady looked up at the woman. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since i was little I've always been told by my parents 'why can't you be more like Metallia' or 'look at Metallia, she's so pretty" Beryl sounded irritated.

Small Lady looked up at her as she released a lone tear. Small Lady smiled at her. 'Maybe she's not as bad as i've been told she was' she thought to herself.

"People always tell me i'll be like my mother" she confessed, "I understand what it's like"

"I'd really like to make them pay" Beryl told the little girl, "Wouldn't you like that?"

The man in the robe smirked as the dark energy continued to circulate her body.

"Yes i would" the child answered, frowning. As the darkness covered her again. Her body began to grow slowly then faster.

Beryl stood away and smirked as the darkness faded. "Well for once you had a decent idea"

"Don't under estimate me Beryl" the man said "Or you'll be disposed of"

Beryl nodded as the darkness completely faded revealing a no longer Small Lady. Rather a woman, looking about twenty years of age she wore a short black dress which flowed down to her knees. Underneath the dress she had long black tights and a pair of flat shoes on. Her hair stretched all the way to the ground, as she opened her red eyes, a black crescent moon upside down appeared on her forehead.

"Not bad" Beryl spoke.

"Why thank you mother" the woman said. "You can call me Wicked Lady"

Beryl's eyes watered a little at Wicked Lady calling her mother.

**--**

"MERCURY POWER"

"MARS POWER"

JUPITER POWER"

"VENUS POWER"

"SAUNA CRYSTAL POWER"

Flashes of light, ribbons, ice, thunder and flames surrounding our group of heroes as they transformed when all the magic stopped there stood five sailor scounts, ready for anything on the jeti of Central Park.

"Sailor Sauna, when is Moonlight Knight getting here?" Mercury asked as she flipped her visor down.

"I must say i feel awfully uncomfortable meeting someone here at night" Jupiter answered, "Waiting for someone we don't even know"

Sauna Smiled. "He will be here trust me"

"That's right" a familar voice echoed as a cloud formed above the jeti. A bright light emitted from the cloud, when it dissipitated there stood five figures.

Immediately Sauna bowed. The Sailor Scouts stared in shock. There infront of them stood 2 figures they knew all well. Two men, both wearing suits of armour with a sword on each man's hip.

"Tranquility? Endiymon?" The sailor scouts said in unison.

"But where is Moonlight Knight?" Jupiter asked, "And who are they?"

"What a nice way to greet your fellow scouts?" one of the other figures spoke. She had short blonde hair. Wearing a uniform that was blue and yellow. Beside her stood a girl with long aqua hair. Her uniform was different shades of green. Beside her stood a girl not older than fourteen. Shoulder length purple hair and a blank look on her face. Her uniform consisted of knee high purple boots, purple bows and collars and she held a glaive in her right hand.

"I am Sailor Uranus" Uranus answered bowing her head slightly.

"I am Sailor Neptune" Neptune answered gracefully.

"I am Sailor Saturn" Saturn answered in a monotone.

"Pleased to meet you" Venus said smiling.

"Welcome to the team" Jupiter answered

"Nice to meet you" Mercury answered.

"Your power is amazing i can sense it" Mars answered

"Nice to see you guys again" Sauna answered smiling as Luna, Apollo and Artemis made their way to the group bringing three new people.

"Um" Serena said glaring at Darien. "What is HE doing here?"

"Calm down meatball head" Darien answered as Travis laughed. She then glared at Travis.

Their attention turned to the men in armour. Luna saw the men in armour and the extra scouts but decided to ask questions later as she turned to the three civillians infront of her.

"Luna Mind Meld" She whispered as her Crescent moon split into three beams and hit each in the forehead. A crescent moon appeared on Serena's face, a sun symbol on Travis' and an Earth symbol on Darien's foreheads. They closed their eyes as they were flooded with memories.

_/"When does he leave?" Serenity asked as a loan tear fell down her cheek._

_"Now" Queen Serenity answered, "Eos needs to leave asap to aid the Earth Kingdom with their fight against the negaverse" she shot a concerned glance at Endiymon before turning to her children. Tranquility is packed and everything is ready" she opened her arms and a bright light surrounded the group and they disapeared and reapeared on the landing dock._

_Each of the scouts nodded already understanding that was all he needed to say. He then turned to Serenity and Endiymon. He smiled as he saw the earth prince put his arm around the waist of his sister. _

_"Take care of her Endiymon, I know you will" Tranquility answered as he raised his hand, Endiymon shook his hand. As he did Queen Serenity walked up and smiled at the two placing a hand on each Prince's forehead. She whispered a quick incantation. Their respective planet's symbols began to glow on their foreheads briefly, before dying down._

_She then placed her hand on her daughter's forehead and repeated the incantation. She smiled at her children._

_"My parting gift to you Tranquility is the ability to communicate with Serenity and Endiymon through a bond. A bond that was always there but has just been strengthened, i wish you the best my son" Queen Serenity answered giving Tranquility one final hug. He turned to his sister once more. Serenity broke free from Endiymon and threw herself at her brother. She cried._

_"I'll miss you so much" Serenity cried. "Please be safe"_

_"I will Serenity, you be safe as well. I love you" Tranquility answered, hugging her tightly._

_"I love you too" Serenity whispered as she watched him walk onto the lander and dissapear as the ship closed it's doors.\\\_

"I remember" Serena answered, "Endiymon, Tranquility, the sailor scouts I remember it all"

"The defeat of Beryl" Travis whispered.

"It's all coming back" Darien answered.

The trio opened their eyes to the group infront of them. Serena smiled. Then looked back and forth to Darien and the men in armour.

"Why are their two Darien's?" she asked as she moved towards Darien. Darien instinctively placed an arm around her.

"The time has come for you all to learn the truth" Endiymon spoke firmly. "Lunic i know there is something you've been waiting to do"

Sauna blushed and kicked the ground with her boot in embaressment. She smiled vaguely before ignoring the group and running to the other man in armour.

"Daddy!" she cried as he knelt down and hugged her tightly wrapping his cape around her.

"Um" Travis spoke in shock. "What did she just say? If i didn't know better i'd say that was me"

"Good job Travis, We are from the future in 30th Century Crystal Tokyo" Endiymon spoke. He nodded to where Tranquility and Lunic were in a conversation of their own. "King Tranquility of the Sun, and if you hadn't guessed Lunic is Tranquility's daughter"

"Well what do you know" Travis said standing beside his sister. "That's a nice shock i guess to get as soon as you're revived"

"Sixteen and you're a father" Serena teased. Endiymon rolled his eyes, this was the same woman he'd fallen in love with all those years ago.

"For now, it is time for you to come to the future with us i can explain everything there" Endiymon explained as he raised his hands a beam of light surrounding all the figures, engulfing them and they dissapeared before reappearing on some baron lands. The scouts turned to their three recent revivals.

"I think it's wise for you three to transform" Mars suggested, "I sense something"

"Right" The trio nodded in agreement.

"Moon Crystal Power"

"Sun Stone Power"

Darien transformed as well. Endiymon nodded at the group with him. "Concentrate on our future" he spoke as they walked up to a giant door.

"Where is she?" Uranus asked looking around.

"I am here" a voice spoke as a figure walked up to them. Her long black green hair. She too wore a Sailor Scout outfit. She held her staff and looked at Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon" she spoke softly as she bowed. "I'm pleased to finally meet you in this lifeform princess" she turned her attention to Endiymon. "Rubeus passed through here not long ago to the future. I'm afraid Small Lady isn't what she seems"

"What do you mean Pluto?" Endiymon asked, "What has he done to her?"

"I cannot say" Pluto answered as Endiymon frowned.

"I'm ordering you to tell me,"Endymon spoke firmly. "Out of respect for Serenity"

Pluto sighed as she looked towards Hotaru. "She's been filled with Negative energy, promise me you will not harm her?"

"We could never" Saturn spoke up, "She's my best friend"

"We could never hurt a frend of yours" Sailor Moon spoke.

"Anyone would think you were our leader" Mars teased.

"Yeah where have you been the past week!" Venus added as the group laughed.

"Enough!" Tranquility spoke, "My sister or my neice don't have much time"

"What was that about a niece?" Tuxedo Mask asked as they were ushered through the door of time. "Niece?"

"Uh?" Moon spoke. Endiymon smiled.

"All will be explaned when we reach the palace" he answered.

It wasn't long after they walked through the gate that they appeared at another gate. Walking through it they were taken to a city made of Crystal.

"Is this Crystal Tokyo?" Mercury asked, "It looks dead"

"What's that shield i can sense?" Mars asked

"What are those spaceships?" Venus asked as Jupiter just stared.

"This is Crystal Tokyo, that shield is made by the sailor scouts of the future to protect the palace, those space ships are from the negamoon" Tranquility explained as held onto Lunic tighter.

"Please all join hands" Endiymon asked, "Close your eyes and concentrate" as he said that a bright light engulfed the group and they appeared inside the shield.

He turned to the group, "Welcome to the Crystal Palace"

"Can you explain everything now?" Sailor Moon asked, "I feel really confused"

"It's okay Serena" Travis answered, "You're always confused"

.:Oi that wasn't funny Tranquility:. Serena spoke to her brother through their bond.

.:Doth make thy talk like this:. Travis spoke to his sister and smiled at her as she slapped her head.

"Forgive me" Tranquility spoke gently. "I've been rather rude" he placed Lunic on the ground and held her hand. "King Endiymon and I have had our hands awfully busy of late, the only way we could lend you a hand with the enemy was by disguising Endiymon as the Moonlight Knight"

Tuxedo Mask was in shock. He had no idea what was going on. "Can someone just explain to me what happened since the final battle?"

"Sorry Darien" Mercury answered, "Basically we've had a few aliens stealing energy we got revived back, Moonlight Knight was here to help"

"During the battle with the aliens we met Sauna and Small Lady, who was then kidnapped by Rubeus" Mars explained.

"By the way Beryl is back" Venus cut in. They all noticed as Sailor Moon slumped her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I gave it my all and i couldn't keep her down" Moon said sadly. "So why are you here?" she asked shaking her head to bring her back to the situation at hand.

Endiymon frowned. "Crystal Tokyo was attacked" he spoke softly "My wife was put into a coma like state when a spell washed over her, Unfortunately our daughter was sent against our will to this time to obtain the imperium silver crystal which seems to have vanished from our time"

"Against your will?" Tuxedo Mask asked

"Yes, she has a close bond with Pluto" Endiymon explained. "Pluto is a firm believer in maintaining the timeline"

"I've heard of the legends of her" Luna spoke for the first time in a while. "She's to guard that gate for all eternity"

"Must be lonely" Mars spoke.

"It's not as lonely as you'd think" Sauna spoke. "We all visit her on regular occasions and Mercury is even working on a device to allow Pluto to leave the gate"

"My king" Sailor Uranus spoke as she entered the room with Neptune following, she whispered in Endiymon's ear.

"Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter" Endiymon asked as he faced the four scouts infront of him. "Our scouts are very weak, may i ask you to give the shield a quick jolt of energy it wont take much"

"Absolutely" Jupiter answered as Uranus ushered them down a hallway. Endiymon turned to Sailor Moon. He turned to Sailor Moon as Tranquility pulled Endiymon aside.

"Lunic can you take Travis, Serena and Darien to the hall please?" Tranquility requested looking at his daughter. She smiled and let go of his hand.

"Sure thing dad" she answered as she took the two and walk off.

Tranquility turned to Endiymon. "You're not going to get Serena to use her crystal on Serenity are you?"

"What option do we have?" Endiymon asked, "Serenity needs to be awakened to defeat the negamoon"

"She can't defeat the negamoon until we get a replacement crystal" Tranquility said to his blood brother, "we can't leave the past unprotected, despite what pluto says"

Endiymon nodded. He knew exactly what Tranquility was referring too.

"Let's focus on getting Reenie back" Tranquility spoke again, "Then we can worry about freeing Serenity"

--

Sailor Moon was looking at a line of pictures in the hall. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Sol and Sailor Sauna were all sitting on couches that were in the room. She picked up a group picture. She smiled.

In the picture was Endiymon, holding a young girl with bright pink hair and a beautiful red eyes. Beside them was Serenity with all the scouts behind them and some figures she'd never seen before. She took the picture to Tuxedo Mask and sat beside him.

Tuxedo mask smiled at the girl as he placed an arm around her and pulled her close. She showed him the picture. "She's beautiful" Darien whispered to Serena. Sailor Moon nodded.

"So" Sol answered smiling at the girl beside him as she flicked through a photo album. "What's the story behind this one and why is Serena hanging in the air?" this caught their attention.

"It is Aunt Serenity's attempt at throwing a surprise birthday party for Mom" Sauna answered, "Long story short someone put a big sign up in the background hanging by a rope and she stood in it or something no one really knows, but the next thing we do know is she was there hanging in the air"

Sailor Sol laughed as his sister glared.

"And all you guys could do was take a picture?" Moon pouted as there was a loud smash heard just outside the palace.

Endiymon came running into the hall. "EVERYONE GET OUT" he shouted causing everyone to get up and run outside the palace. The scouts all met just outside the palace but still in the forefield.

There stood 2 of every inner scout. Tranquility held an orb in his hands which he was talking too.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sailor Mars asked, "How are we going to know which one of us your talking to?"

"Easy, we'll just be called Super Scouts" Super Mars answered, "Will that make things easier"

"That will" Venus answered, "It's like seeing double only you have fancier uniforms"

Super Venus giggled.

"Enough guys" Super Mercury spoke above the group. "They are breaking the Crystal Palace somehow, we need to get Serenity out and somewhere safe"

"What about the Sun Kingdom?" Tranquility asked, "I'm sure Crystal wouldn't mind keeping an eye on her"

Mercury nodded in disagreement. "I'm not sure she'd be safe there, from what I've seen these enemies are hellbent on destroying Crystal Tokyo and they will take Serenity if need be"

Sailor Moon stepped forward. "Can we possibly take her to the past?"

"It is possible" Endiymon spoke up. "But the enemy is going back and forth she wouldn't be safe there"

"What if i used my Crystal on her?" Sailor Moon asked as she took the locket out of the bow on her chest.

"Sailor Moon No" Tuxedo Mask answered as he pulled her to him and wrapped his cape around her. He looked in her eyes. "If you use the full power of the crystal you might not come out alive"

"I don't care" Moon answered, "I can't just leave her here to die" she turned to the group again. "Where is Serenity's crystal?"

"We don't know" Tranquility spoke up. "It dissapeared shortly before the Negamoon attacked"

Suddenly there was a loud cracking sound, and shards of crystal fell to the grounds around them. They all screamed as it continued to /break.

"We need to get Serenity" Super Jupiter shouted as she turned to run into the palace. Super Mars followed her and they dissapeared.

"I don't think there is many options left" Luna spoke from her spot on Tuxedo mask's shoulder. "This place isn't safe without the Imperium Silver Crystal and we cannot leave Sailor Moon's here"

"She can stay with me" Tuxedo Mask spoke up quietly causing everyone to stare at him. "While the future is in trouble Serenity can stay at my place, i live alone so no one would question her there and if she wakes up at least she'll be around people she knows"

Endiymon placed his hand on the mans shoulder and smiled thankfully. "Thank you Tuxedo Mask, it means alot to us that you are willing to protect our future like this"

Tuxedo Mask smiled back as Super Mars and Jupiter came walking out of the palace with an unconcious queen in their arms. Endiymon walked over to the duo and placed his hand softly over her cheek. He kissed her forhead gently before looking to Tuxedo Mask.

"Please try your hardest to protect the future" Endiymon spoke firmly.

The group nodded as Tuxedo Mask took the fallen queen in his arms.

"Where do you think your going?" a voice spoke from above, the group looked abve them to see a young woman appear. Her long black dress split up the side, knee high black strappy heels. Her long pink hair up in two ponytails coming out of the buns on the sides of her head.She frowned at the group. Her black crescent moon glowing.

"Any would think you'd seen a ghost" The woman answered

"How did you get in here?" Endiymon asked pulling out his cane.

"Well being the daughter of the Queen certainly helped" The woman answered, "Allow me to introduce myself, i am the princess of darkness. The silence in the night, the echo of screams. I am Wicked Lady"

"Wicked.." Sailor Moon shouted in disgust. "Lady?"

"Careful Sailor Moon" Sailor Mercury shouted as she put her visor down. "She is extremely powerful"

"Enough with the chatter" Wicked Lady spoke, "I want the silver crystal now"

"VENUS!" Super Venus shouted pulling her hand back, "LOVE, CHAIN"

"Venus No!" Tranquility shouted as he and Sauna quickly jumped infront of Wicked Lady and raised their hands. "SUN" Tranquility shouted

"FLARE" Sauna shouted

"ENCIRCLE!" Super Venus finished as her chain went flying.

"SHIELD!" The duo shouted in unison as a big wall of energy surrounded Wicked Lady.

"What?" Super Venus asked as the four younger scouts looked at the prince in shock as well. All with looks that were asking the same question.

"That is Reenie" Tranquility explained.

"Reenie?" Sailor Moon asked "As in our Reenie?" she watched as the her brother nodded.

"Well if you won't give it to me now i'll go back to a place where you'll have no choice but give it to me" with that Wicked Lady disapeared and the last bit of shield surrounding the palace dissapeared.

Endiymon raised his hands in the air and a bright light surrounded the group infront of them.

"There isn't enough time to say good byes, protect the past to protect the future, "

Th palace began to fall to the ground quickly, Tranquility quickly grabbed Sauna as the walls continued to fall down, he quickly passed Sauna to Sailor Sol as they dissapeared.

Endiymon looked to Tranquility when they were gone. Both had tears in their eyes. "All hope lies in the power of Sailor Moon and Serenity now"

"I just hope they are up to the battle" Tranquility answered and with that, the Kings and Super Senshi faded from existence.

* * *

Lady Lunic: Sorry it took a while, but i've been working really hard on this and not to mention everything else as usual reviews are greatly appreciated :D


	7. Awakening

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: / means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--

_Previously on Rewritten_

_Endiymon raised his hands in the air and a bright light surrounded the group infront of them. _

_"There isn't enough time to say good byes, protect the past to protect the future, "_

_Th palace began to fall to the ground quickly, Tranquility quickly grabbed Sauna as the walls continued to fall down, he quickly passed Sauna to Sailor Sol as they dissapeared. _

_Endiymon looked to Tranquility when they were gone. Both had tears in their eyes. "All hope lies in the power of Sailor Moon and Serenity now" _

--

**Chapter Seven - Awakening**

**Darkness enveloped the evening sky as a mist filled the land. A beam of light hit the ground and several figures appeared while one figure fell to the ground.**

**"Ouch!" the voice whined, "That hurt"**

**"Sailor Moon will you straighten up this isn't a time to whinge" Sailor Mars shouted with her hands on her hips.**

**"Leave me alone Mars" Sailor Moon shouted get back on her feet. She turned her attention to Sauna and Serenity. **

**"Enough" Artemis piped up. "We need to figure out what we are going to do with Sauna and Serenity"**

**Sauna had not let go of Sol's hand since they left the future, she looked up at the young man who would be her father in the future.**

**"I get to go with you right?" Sauna asked as Sol looked down at her, then at his sister and friends. He knelt down to her level and smiled at her. **

**"I wouldn't have it any other way" Sol answered smiling at the munchkin. "But for now i think we should detransform" **

**The group nodded and all detransformed. Serena turned her attention to Serenity. "What are we going to do with Serenity?"**

**"Let her rest i guess" Travis answered still holding onto his daughter's hand. **

**"Does feel good to be home though" Mina answered looking at the other.**

**"I smell a sleepover" Lita spoke up giggling at Amy who had managed to pull a text book out of her hyper dimensional space pocket. She slapped herself in her head. "Amy!"**

**"She's like this even in the future Aunt Lita" Lunic answered smiling. **

**"Ok Ok, you guys can all stay at my place, Travis, Darien, Serena, Lunic are you coming?" Raye asked**

**They all nodded in disagreement. **

**"I think i'll give it a miss as well" Amy answered speaking up from her book. "I'd like to do some scans on Serenity see if i can come up with anyway to wake her up"**

**With that they all went their seperate ways.**

**--**

**"What a baron wasteland" Queen Beryl spoke up as she looked out of the window of the spaceship she was in. "Wicked Lady" she called only to have her 'daughter' appear infront of her.**

**"Yes Mother?" Wicked Lady answered with a bow. **

**"It seems both Princess and Queen Serenity are in back in the twentieth century" Beryl answered as the wiseman appeared. Tracing his long hands over the strobe infront of him.**

**"That is correct" Wiseman answered. "We need to go into the past after them and begin filling the crystal points with negative energy"**

**"What use will filling the crystal points with negative energy do?" Wicked Lady asked "I thought our goal was to get the Imperium Silver Crystal?"**

**"That is your own goal Princess" Wiseman answered. "I will be sending Rubeus and the Weird sisters to take over the crystal points, I will also be sending nightmares to the Prince and Princess of the past"**

**"Wiseman" Beryl hissed, "Is that really neccersary?"**

**"Silence!" Wiseman answered, "Wicked Lady you know your goal, the quicker you get back the quicker we'll be back home in the future"**

**"Ofcourse" Wicked Lady answered and with that she disapeared. **

**"RUBEUS!" Wiseman shouted, as a man appeared infront of him. "Get the sisters your going on a little trip"**

**--**

**"She's so pretty" Serena whispered as Darien handed her a cup of hot chocolate. Amy continued tapping away on her mini computer. Darien quickly pulled the blanket over the sleeping queen. He also reached for the crown on her head and placed it on the bedside table.**

**"Hmm" Amy answered pouting. "It seems that Serenity can be awoken with the silver crystal"**

**Serena pulled out her brooch. "Well lets do it" **

**"Wait a minute Serena" Darien answered, "I don't think Amy was finished"**

**Amy took a sip of her drink. She then continued to type away at her mini computer. "Serena can you draw out the crystal so i can examine it?"**

**Serena did as she was instructed. "What are you examining for?"**

**"There is a connection between you and the Imperium silver crystal" Amy explaind, "Ah Ha! Just as i suspected"**

**"What is that Amy?" Darien asked eagerly as the girl turned to him.**

**"I wondered why it was only a descendent of the Moon Kingdom could use the crystal" She began to explain, "That crystal is connected to her life"**

**"What does that mean?" Serena asked confused.**

**"It means if that Crystal breaks, you will die" Darien clarified.**

**"But what about before i had the crystal?" Serena asked "I'm almost sure i was alive before i got the crystal"**

**"But the rainbow crystal were around. Maybe even as pieces you are still connected to them" Darien explained**

**"That's right" Amy answered, "Now we just need to figure out what happened to the crystal in the future, if my theory is correct then the moment that crystal was lost Serenity lost conciousness" **

**"So all we have to do is get another crystal can't Luna and Artemis make another one?" Serena asked**

**"I'm afraid it's not that simple" Amy answered, "I think what we need to do is find Serenity's daughter she might be able to explain the whereabouts of the crystal. If that crystal is intuned to you then it has to be intuned to her as well"**

**"Couldn't we just ask Lunic?" Darien asked**

**Amy nodded. "I'm afraid she is Travis' daughter i'm sure she wouldn't know anything about the situation"**

**--**

**Travis and Lunic walked up the driveway to the mansion in the hills. He smiled at the girl who still hadn't let go of his hand. The two hadn't said a word since. However walking into the mansion Travis was in shock. It seemed his Uncle Jake had arrived home, he looked to the little girl at his side. How would he explain this one. **

**"Travis!" Jake shouted as they walked into the kitchen. Lunic smiled, although Jake wasn't around in the future. Her father had pictures of him all over the palace on the sun.**

**"Ah who is this?" Jake asked walking back to the stove and flicking the switch to the stove on, "And is she here for dinner?"**

**"Um, hmm" Travis sat confused, Lunic meanwhile waved her hands in the air. Travis looked at her confused, as he noticed that Jake was no longer moving. "What did you do?"**

**"I froze time" Lunic answered as she closed her eyes and a ball appeared infront of her. It looked like Apollo's head. She held it tightly. "This is my Apol Sphere"**

**"What does it do?" Travis asked curiosily. **

**"It is embedded with Magic, Pluto lent some of her magic to it which is why i am able to freeze time but not for long" Lunic explained, "I can brainwash grandpa Jake"**

**He stared at her in shock. "I don't think.." he started, "But i cannot come up with any other thing to tell him, is it permanent?"**

**"No it will wear off when i return to the future" Lunic explained, "Is that okay with you Daddy?"**

**He smiled at her. He was getting used to the word 'Daddy'. He nodded.**

**"Ok time will unfreeze in a second" Lunic answered getting back to the position she was in before she froze time. It quickly returned to normal.**

**"So who is this Travis?" Jake asked again. Lunic smiled and bounced Apol Sphere on the ground like a basketball it went flying into the air and it changed into a jar of 'glitter'. She emptied some on her hand and blew it over the man. He coughed for a bit, before he turned and smiled at her. "Ah Lunic so nice to see you again. How is your mother?"**

**"She is good Uncle Jake" Lunic said smiling as Travis stared at his guardian dumbfounded. He then hit himself in the head gently. Glitter of all things, magical glitter.**

**"I don't have a room set up for you but i'm sure Travis will help set one up" Jake smiled at his 'son'. **

**"Ofcourse Uncle Jake" Travis answered, "Mmm are we having hamburgers for dinner?"**

**"Naturally" Jake answered "Is Serena coming over for dinner?"**

**"Not tonight, i think she's doing something with Darien" **

**--**

**Wicked Lady floated in the air above the lake. Looking around at all the children playing. She frowned.**

**"Hmm" she whispered to herself. "All those pitiful children how no idea of the deciet from their parents, the lies, the torment"**

**"Cheer up Princess" a voice answered as a woman in purple appeared beside her. "Things will all be better when we take over this crystal point"**

**"I guess your right Catsy" Wicked Lady answered smiling evilly. "Let's get this started shall we?"**

**--**

**Amy gasped as she stared at her mini computer. She quickly got to her feet and pulled out her communicator. **

**"Scouts, i'm sensing some negative energy over by the lake get there quickly" she called through the communicator. "Serena can you call Travis and get to the lake"**

**"Right" Serena answere turned to face Darien. "Will she be alright here on her own?"**

**"What trouble could she possibly get in?" Darien asked as the trio left the apartment and made their way towards the lake.**

**They ran into the others just before the lake. As they were running they pulled out their transformation wands.**

**"MOON CRYSTAL POWER"**

**"SUN POWER"**

**"MARS POWER"**

**"MERCURY POWER"**

**"JUPITER POWER"**

**"VENUS POWER"**

**"SAUNA CRYSTAL POWER"**

**There were flashes of lights, ribbons, flames, bubbles, lightning and roses as the group transformed. They continued running to the middle of the lake. Catsy stood with her hands spread infront of her, a dark energy emitting from her hands and covering the children in front of her.**

**"Let me fill your hearts with nega energy!" Catsy shouted, her long purple hair glistening in the moonlight, a giant gemstone in her hair with a black upside down crescent moon on forehead. She wore a dark purple tutu with a light purple long sleeved shirt. **

**"HOLD IT"**

**"Whose there?" Catsy asked, trying not to lose concentration. Several figures jumped down on the ground. **

**"I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon i will right all wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you" Sailor Moon shouted striking her pose. **

**"Pathetic" Catsy answered as she caught glimpse of Sauna. "You!"**

**"Um" Sauna answered looking at the woman. "Me?"**

**Catsy stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to Sauna. She lunged for the child, holding her hand infront of her. Her nails turned to claws and traced across her face.**

**"AH!" Sauna shouted.**

**"SOLAR FLARE"**

**Beam of energy went flying and knocked Catsy away from Sauna. Sailor Sol quickly jumped infront of his daughter. **

**"My face!" Catsy shouted in pain as flames went across her face. She quickly jumped up in the air. "SISTERS" Three more figures appeared beside the young woman. "I'd like to introduce my sisters"**

**"I'm Prisma" Prisma spoke her green hair up in a bun, her outfit was all different shades of green and she glared at the group infront of her.**

**"I'm Avery" Avery had long light blonde hair in a plait down her back, with a plait across her forhead. She wore what appeared to be a swimsuit with knee high blue boots.**

**"My name is Birdie" Birdie answered, she had long brown hair up in a bun with a bow. She wore a very short skirt with heels and a strapless shirt. **

**Just like Catsy they all had dark crescent moons on their forheads. "And I'm Catsy the oldest" Catsy spoke as the Scouts stood infront of them. "Welcome to your worst nightmare"**

**"Hardly" Jupiter said speaking up. "SURPREME THUNDER!" a jolt of lightning went flying towards the group, Prisma lunged forward and used her hands to catch the lightnng. **

**"That didn't even zap me" Prisma answered,**

**"Oh yeah!" Mars answered "Try this, MARS FIREBALL CHARGE!"**

**Birdie jumped up, raising her hand in the air as a wave of water washed over her and went towards the fire. "Nice try"**

**"Come on sisters" Catsy ordered, "Let's show them what we've got"**

**--**

**The door to Darien's appartment creaked open. Wicked Lady walked into the living room of the apartment. First she thought it was trivial and ridiculous of her to be using such primitive means to get into a room when she could just teleport, but Wiseman was adamant on her not using her powers.**

**She looked around the apartment and worked her way through til she came into a room. Walking into the room she felt a warm fuzzy feeling pass through her body. She shuddered and continued on her way. Her mission was simple, obtain the silver crystal and return back to the future.**

**She noticed the woman laying on the bed. Her long glistening blonde hair with silver highlights. Her long white dress, and what appeared to be wings curved her body as she lay still in the bed. Not even breathing. Wicked Lady traced her fingers over the crescent moon on the woman's forhead. **

**A warmness enveloping her dark heart. A lone tear fell down her cheek and formed an orb infront of her. She looked from the orb to the woman laying infront of her. Out of the body rose a ghost like apparition. **

**"Listen to me Reenie" she said gently to the girl, "You are lost my daughter"**

**"Mommy?" Wicked Lady spoke softly as she felt a twinge of pain in her head. She moved her hands away from the orb towards her head. The orb floated over to the woman infront of her.**

**"Remember the good"**

**/**_**Neo Queen Serenity was walking through the palace garden with her daughter. Reenie turned and looked up at her mother smiling. **_

_**"Mommy can we go to the Zoo today?" Reenie asked excitedly as her mother stopped where she was.**_

_**"I'm afraid we can't do anything today Small Lady" Serenity answered smiling weakly at her daughter. "Your father is coming back from Neptune, but we will do something tomorrow okay?"**_

_**"But mommy, you always say that" Reenie said crying softly to herself. Serenity knelt down to her daughter's level. She gently cupped her chin to ensure she was looking at her. **_

_**"I know we have sweetie and i am extremely sorry but when you are rulers of a civilization you have responsibilities no matter how much you may not want too" Serenity spoke gently, "I promise you we will do something when your father gets back, your choice"**_

_**"Pinky promise?" Reenie asked holding up her hand. Her mother made a pinky promise with her daughter. **_

_**"Absolutely" Serenity answered. /**_

**"I remember" Wicked Lady answered softly the black crescent moon on her forhead reverting between a gold crescent moon and a black one.**

**Neo Queen Serenity smiled at her daughter as she raised her hands over the woman infront of her, Wicked Lady's body began to revert between a twenty year old and a seven year old. Slowly, as the light faded Neo Queen Serenity's apparition faded and a young child ran up to the bed where her comatose mother was laying. She placed her hand on her mothers hand.**

**"Mommy" Reenie cried softly, "Wake up, I'm so sorry" she held the 'orb' infront of her as it began to glow brightly. "Please wake up"**

**--**

**Sailor Mars fell to the ground in a heap, the other scouts falling shortly after. Sailor Moon got to her feet and reached for her tiara.**

**"Moon Tiara ACTION!" she called throwing it towards Catsy, only for her to 'blink' and appear in a different spot. **

**"SISTERS" a voice called as Rubeus appeared. "There is enough negative energy here, time to go"**

**The four sisters bowed politely and dissapered. "We can't leave without giving you a parting gift now can we?" with that Rubeus sent a blast of energy to the ground and dissapeared. It left a crator in the ground infront of the scouts. As the dust dissipitated a figure rose up. Long skinny arms, a skirt and short hair clipped back. It turned to face them.**

**"I am Droid Raphinia" Raphinia shouted as she turned and lunged for the first scout she saw. Sailor Venus quickly left out of the way. **

**"VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" Venus shouted sending a chain of energy towards the droid. It spread it's arms and absorbed the energy. Venus gasped. "This isn't good"**

**"Mercury scan it" Sailor Moon shouted as Raphinia giggled. **

**"DARK THUNDER STRIKE" Raphinia shouted sending an electric wave towards Mercury. **

**"AH!" Mercury screamed in pain as her body began convulsing. She dropped her mini computer to the ground. **

**"MARS FIRE IGNITE" Sailor Mars shouted as her attack went towards the droid. Suddenly two beams came out of nowhere and struck Raphinia, causing her to turn to dust immediately. **

**"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked as the group turned to where the beams had come from. **

**Sauna bowed as soon as the two figures appeared. Standing infront of them now stood a young woman whom didn't look much older than that of twenty five. She had blonde hair, braided and twisted to one side. She wore a sailor outfit much like the scouts, the only difference was that her knee high boots were a mixture of orange and yellow, with black ribbons tied on the back of them. Her skirt was layered of orange, black and blue. Her collar was also blue, and she didn't have a tiara like the others, instead she had what appeared to be a crescent moon over a star and a circle. Her sleeves were also layered with thin transparent fabric. **

**Beside her stood a smaller figure, her outfit was a replica of Sailor Moon's only blue and pink. Her pink hair up in two cones on the sides of her head with two berrets on each side and red jewels in the cones. **

**Sailor Sauna rose to her feet and smiled at the figures "I'm glad you have awoken Neo Queen Serenity, Small Lady Serenity i'm glad you are back to yourself"**

**--**

**LadyLunic: Well that is this update, let me know what you think. **


	8. Shattered

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: / means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--

_Previously on Rewritten_

_**Three more figures appeared beside the young woman. "I'd like to introduce my sisters"**_

_**"I'm Prisma" Prisma spoke her green hair up in a bun, her outfit was all different shades of green and she glared at the group infront of her.**_

_**"I'm Avery" Avery had long light blonde hair in a plait down her back, with a plait across her forhead. She wore what appeared to be a swimsuit with knee high blue boots.**_

_**"My name is Birdie" Birdie answered, she had long brown hair up in a bun with a bow. She wore a very short skirt with heels and a strapless shirt. **_

_**Just like Catsy they all had dark crescent moons on their forheads. "And I'm Catsy the oldest" Catsy spoke as the Scouts stood infront of them. "Welcome to your worst nightmare"**_

--

**Chapter Eight - **

**It had been decided that it would be best to head back to Darien's appartment to discuss things. Darien placed a tray full of muffins and cups of tea in the middle of the table. The group turned as they saw Serenity, Serena and Reenie all reach and grab two muffins each and piled them in their mouths. They all stopped what they were doing when they noticed everyone was watching them intently.**

**"What?" Serena said**

**"We saved you all one each" Serenity answered as Reenie just grinned. **

**"Geez, you can definately see the resemblence can't you?" Raye snicked as Serena threw a cushion at her. The group laughed.**

**"Queen Serenity" Amy spoke from her seat beside Amy. "How did you awaken? My mini computer found that you needed the silver crystal to wake up"**

**"That is correct Amy" Serenity answered being serious for a moment. "It would appear that someone got into the imperium crystal chamber and took the crystal" she faced her daughter. "Would you like to explain that to me little one?"**

**Reenie frowned and looked away. "I just wanted to be a lady like you Mommy, a man came to me in my dreams and told me that to be beautiful like you i had to get the crystal"**

**Serenity placed her hand on the young girls head and gently made her look up. "My precious daughter, you should know that you are beautiful on the inside as well as out. You have wonderful friends who love you for who you are, why just look around this room" Reenie looked around the room and smiled as they all smiled back at her. "Different time or not, we all love you and know you are a beautiful person if anyone tells you that you need the crystal to be beautiful they are lying"**

**"Your mother is right Reenie" Mina said speaking up, "Your mother is a very beautiful person not only by looks but the way she treats others," she glanced at Serena quickly who was stilling licking the crumbs off her plate. "She is always there for us no matter what"**

**"My mommy is beautiful" Reenie answered smiling. "I'm sorry mommy, i didn't mean to cause any trouble"**

**"That's okay little one" Serenity answered giving her daughter a brief hug. "Now back to business, how did i end up in the 20th century?"**

**"You mean you have no memory my queen?" Travis asked curiously.**

**Serenity nodded. "It's not surprising" Lita spoke up, "From what Endymion told us Serenity was placed in an eternal sleep at the start of the black moon kingdom's attack"**

**"My mind is a bit hazy" Serenity explained, "It is like things are changing from what i went through to get to the where i was in the future we know"**

**"Mommy" Reenie spoke as a small toy cats head appeared infront of her, it then dissolved showing a Sailor Scout. Sailor Pluto. **

**"Sailor Pluto" Serenity answered, the sailor scout proceeded to bow. "May i speak with my husband please?"**

**"I'm sorry my queen" Pluto answered, "The future of Crystal Tokyo is non-existent, after you returned to the past the Wiseman delivered a explosion to the heart of the palace, the sailor scouts were completely drained of energy.."**

**Tears began to form in Serenity's eyes as she held Reenie tighter. She raised her hand infront of her asking her to stop. **

**"Tell me Setsuna please" Serenity spoke firmly, "Is there any hope of the timeline returned to what it was?"**

**"There is" Pluto answered again softly. "However until it does you must remain here where you can be protected, should the enemy win Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist and small lady will be sentenced to a life of non-existence"**

**"Sources have revealed to me that the Dark Moon sisters will be at four of the five crystal points, " Pluto continued turning her attention to Serena and Darien. "I suggest that Serenity is with you as well, Divide your groups in a productive manner"**

**Serena nodded, "If you know all this why can't you just go back into the past and prevent the enemy from coming to?"**

**Sailor Pluto looked at her future queen firmly. "I must protect the timeline, that is my duty. Should you need me again Small Lady know's how to summon me"**

**"Thanks Setsuna" Serenity answered as she let go of Reenie whom went forward and began to hug Luna P. She turned to the group. "We should prepare"**

**"Agreed" Mina answered speaking up for the first time in a while. The group began talking amongst themselves as Serenity revealed what of her recollection were the crystal points in the future.**

**--**

**Wiseman appeared behind Rubeus as did the Weird Sisters. Beryl appeared as well. She frowned.**

**"I am getting impatient" Beryl spoke up. "In all this time you have not taken over any crystal points nor have you killed Princess Serenity"**

**"QUIET!" Wiseman shouted, "You will not be telling me how to run this mission need I remind you that you were destroyed by Princess Serenity before, Rubeus, Weird Sisters"**

**Catsy stepped forward as her sisters stood behind her. "Where are the crystal points?"**

**Wiseman faced the group. "There are five crystal points, in order to catch the Sailor Scouts unawares we will be hitting the points simultanously. Catsy you will be going to Hikawa Shrine, be warned though a Sailor Scout resides in the shrine"**

**"Yes Wiseman" Catsy answered as she bowed her head and disapeared. Wiseman turned to Birdie.**

**"Birdie, your crystal point will be Tokyo Checkmate Complex" Wiseman answered as Birdie disapeared at this order. "Prisma, your point is the Juuhban Arcade, Avery your point is the Juuhban Junior High School" the duo disapeared leaving Rubeus, Wiseman and Beryl.**

**Wiseman laughed slightly before speaking again. "The sisters will succeed in their mission, but we will lose them to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo"**

**"IT is a small price to pay" a voice spoke up as a young man dressed in a white suit appeared. Short white hair to the side of his face, and a dark upside down crescent moon on his forhead. "Wiseman, Sapphire and Emerald have suceeded with their part of the plan. It was much easier than anticipated."**

**"Prince Diamond" Wisemand answered, "I will return to Sapphire and Emerald, Rubeus, Beryl your mission is to capture the Queen who will be in the center of Tokyo."**

**"Yes" Beryl answered as she bowed. She and Rubeus both disapeared.**

**"Once each of the crystal points are filled with enough dark energy, the centerpoint of Crystal Tokyo will be destroyed." Wiseman finished with a laugh as both remaining figures disapeared.**

**Stepping out of the shadows, a lone figure frowned. "It is time to awaken the outer scouts"**

**--**

**Sailor Moon quickly dodged an attack as Catsy lunged forth, he raised her hands in the air. A giant dark crystal dropping from the sky.**

**"This point will be mine" Catsy shouted as she moved her hands infront of her and released a blue fire from her hands. **

**"Sailor Moon watch out" Mars shouted as she pushed her out of the way. The dark crystal that was placed in the middle of the shrine began to glow brightly. **

**Catsy laughed loudly. "Yes, finally this place is nearing enough dark energy"**

**--**

**"Fancy a game?" Birdie spoke up from her spot on the roof of the Juuhban Chess Acadamy. Birdie jumped down from the roof and raised her hands in the hair, a dark crystal fell to the ground. Beside it appeared a chess board and two chairs. She took one of the seats.**

**Sailor Mercury had pulled down her visor intime to see the energy the crystal was emitting. Birdie opened her eyes wide only to have four beams of ice fly towards Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus screamed as the lower half of her body was frozen.**

**"Now Sailor Mercury, sit down and have a game with me" Birdie answered**

**--**

**Sauna looked excited as she and her father arrived at the arcade. She smiled at her father.**

**"I love video games" Sauna said happily. Sol sighed, that was his sister coming out in his daughter. Suddenly alot of people began to run out of the arcade, and a dark energy could be seen from outside. Running to the energy, the duo spotted a large crystal in the ground.**

**"SOLAR FLARE" Sol shouted as he thrust his hands forward and shot the attack towards the crystal causing it to shatter into smaller pieces.**

**"No!" Prisma shouted turning to the duo. Raising her hands she sent a blast of lightning towards Sol.**

**"SUN ECLIPSE SHIELD" Sauna shouted causing a shield to reflect the attack back onto Prisma. **

**"You pathetic scouts really think breaking the crystal's will do much damage?" Prisma asked as they turned their attention to the now shattered crystals on the ground. Still radiating dark energy. **

**.:Serena, breaking the crystals won't work:. Sol said through his bond, hoping his sister could hear him.**

**--**

**Tuxedo Mask flew down to the ground as Sailor Jupiter ran in to the courtyard of Juuhban High School. It didn't take long before he noticed the dark crystal. Then he also remembered Sol's message to Serenity. Thankully for him neither of them had really learnt how to control their bond messages fully and more times than not the message would be broadcast to all three.**

**"Jupiter, Sailor Sol said that shattering these crystal will not work" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**"Well, we will have to figure something out" Jupiter shouted. "SURPREME THUNDER" went towards the crystal, causing no damage. In her anger she raced towards the crystal and punched it. The crystal disapeared. Avery appeared.**

**"You fools" Avery said, "You are too late, we have all the energy we need" **

**Tuxedo Mask ran and tackled Avery to the ground. As he did this Sailor Jupiter pulled out her communicator and told everyone of her revalations. She also told them to capture the sisters.**

**He held onto Avery as he got to his feet. He turned to Jupiter. She was shouting at her communicator. "What's wrong?"**

**"Eclipse and Crescent Moon are fighting Beryl" was all Jupiter said.**

**--**

**Sailor Eclipse quickly leapt infront of Sailor Crescent Moon whom was laying on the ground. Infront of the duo was Queen Beryl, behind them was Rubeus.**

**"Ah" Rubeus sighed, "The rabbit will be ours"**

**"No she won't" Eclipse shouted glaring at the man. For a brief moment she turned her back on Beryl as she prepared an attack. "ECLIPSE SOLAR BEAM SMASH!" she shouted shooting a beam of energy at Rubeus and knocking him to the ground. She then turned back to face Beryl.**

**At this stage Crescent Moon had gotten to her feet. "MOON TIARA MAGIC" she shouted throwing her tiara at the magician. Beryl simply flicked it away.**

**"Mommy" Crescent moon cried as she saw her attack flicked away. Beryl raised her staff in the air. Streams of energy flowing towards it. Eclipse looked in fright as she saw darkness cover Tokyo. She reached back to bring her daughter closer. **

**Beryl moved her staff down, a dark beam of energy hitting the woman dead on. Crescent Moon cried as she saw her mother encased in dark energy.**

**"SOLAR FLARE" Sailor Eclipse dropped to the ground again. Appearing beside Crescent Moon were twelve figures. **

**"Beryl, you are more than this" Sailor Moon spoke as she pointed towards their nemesis. Even though Beryl had been the cause of the death of everyone she cared for, she still liked to think there was some goodness in the woman. **

**"VENUS CRESCENT BEAM SMASH"**

**The group continued to focus on Beryl forgetting about Rubeus. Unfortunately this distraction allowed Rubeus to quickly grab Eclipse around her neck. Pulling her back he held a ball of energy infront of her.**

**"Let her go" Sailor Mars piped up.**

**"Give me the rabbit" Rubeus spoke firmly. **

**Crescent Moon at this point had run to Tuxedo Mask. She was crying in his arms. Sailor Moon stepped forward.**

**"I'll make you a deal" Moon said "Return Eclipse"**

**"For what?" Rubeus asked.**

**"For me" **

**The group gasped at this comment. Beryl raised her staff again causing electricty to flow through the ground, and rise up around Sailor Moon. As this was done Sailor Eclipse was dropped to the ground. Crescent Moon and Tuxedo Mask ran to the woman who was now unconcious. Sailor Sol jumped forward. **

**"Return my sister now" Sol shouted as his sister screamed in agony. He stopped and looked around blankly.**

**.:Travis, trust me:. **

**He turned around and walked back to the group. Beryl and Rubeus smirked. **

**.:Travis, Darien:. Sailor Moon called through her bond. .:Get everyone away from here safely:.**

**Tuxedo Mask looked up as he heard his love's voice. He turned to the group and told them their instructions. The Sailor Scouts each grabbed one of the sisters, Sol grabbed Crescent Moon and Sauna whilst Tuxedo Mask picked up Eclipse. He turned to where his love was before turning his back on her and leaving.**

**"Now you've got what you want" Sailor Moon answered as Beryl lowered the attacks. **

**"Not quite" Beryl spoke, "I will have what i want when i have Endymions heart"**

**"Give us the crystal" Rubeus spoke above Beryl as he stepped forward. Sailor Moon looked at him in fear, she knew what would happen if she could give him the crystal. She concentrated so she could retrieve the crystal from it's casing. As she did a bright light formed around her body, her outfit dissapearing into a sea of ribbons.**

**Energy pulsed around her body. **

**"What is this light?" Beryl shouted in shock, the light engulfed the young womans body, standing where Sailor Moon stood now stood Princess Serenity.**

**"Moon Crystal Power" Serenity spoke gently. As she did this a beam of energy emitted from the crystal and shot itself towards Rubeus and Beryl. Apon impact Serenity's body flew back onto the ground and the crystal dropped with her and shattered.**

**--**

**Well that is this update, i will admit i am not happy with this chapter so it may get a rewrite. Sorry for the lack of updates. **


	9. Loss

Standard Disclaimers:

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

----------

_Previously on Rewritten_

_"Not quite" Beryl spoke, "I will have what i want when i have Endymions heart"_

_"Give us the crystal" Rubeus spoke above Beryl as he stepped forward. Sailor Moon looked at him in fear, she knew what would happen if she could give him the crystal. She concentrated so she could retrieve the crystal from it's casing. As she did a bright light formed around her body, her outfit dissapearing into a sea of ribbons._

_Energy pulsed around her body. _

_"What is this light?" Beryl shouted in shock, the light engulfed the young womans body, standing where Sailor Moon stood now stood Princess Serenity._

_"Moon Crystal Power" Serenity spoke gently. As she did this a beam of energy emitted from the crystal and shot itself towards Rubeus and Beryl. Apon impact Serenity's body flew back onto the ground and the crystal dropped with her and shattered._

---

**Chapter Nine - **

---

"Where am i?" Princess Serenity spoke as she walked around an unknown place. Looking around there was nothing but rubble. Looking down at herself she noticed that she was still wearing her princess dress, but it was torn at the bottoms and looked worse for wear.

"Serenity" a soft voice whispered.

Serenity turned to the voice. A woman walked up to her and smiled faintly. She jumped back and raised her fists infront of her in defence. "Step back"

"It's okay my darling daughter," the woman answered stepping out of the shadows, her long glistening silver hair up in the same style. Her eyes began to tear up as she stared at the gentle face that was staring back at her.

"Mother" Princess Serenity cried softly, Queen Serenity traced her hand along her daughter's cheek.

"Oh" Queen Serenity gushed as she too released a lone tear. "I have missed you and your brother so, so much"

"And we miss you" Princess Serenity spoke in a more formal tone. "Tell me? Am i dead?"

Queen Serenity nodded in disagreement. "Not entirely, as your crystal shattered I got a friend to send you here"

Princess Serenity's hand went to her chest as she remembered what had happened before she woke up in this place. "Where is here?"

"Home" Queen Serenity whispered, "This is what is left of our kingdom, We don't have time to discuss this though. My darling daughter we need to restore your crystal, please retrieve your crystal"

Princess Serenity reached into her space pocket and pulled out her shattered crystal. The pieces although shattered were still in a pile. She held it out to her mother. Queen Serenity nodded for her daughter to follow her.

Walking through the rubble and the destroyed palace, Princess Serenity frowned as she reached a balcony. She cried a lone tear again. This was her room. Queen Serenity noticed and allowed her daughter a moment before ushering her to follow her through the rubble again.

"Look ahead" Queen Serenity spoke firmly, infront of them was a room that appeared to be untouched by the attack that had destroyed the moon kingdom. This room was emmaculate, so big and so crystal like. Both Serenity's stepped into the room. In the middle of the room was a crystal fountain. They each stood a position on either side of the fountain. "Concentrate,"

Once again both Princess Serenity's took to concentrating on the crystal and gently placed it in the fountain, water rushed into the air and surrounded the two. A feeling of ease, magic rushed through their bodies. Princess Serenity suddenly wished her mother was there for her in real life. To care for her, and see what her grandchildren would look like. Princess Serenity closed her eyes, continuing to concentrate as the crystal began to take on a new form. The energy surrounded Princess Serenity as she rose up in the air, her dress faded away as ribbons covered her body and in its place was her sailor scout outfit.

.:'Please let my mother be reincarnated on earth with the rest of us':.

---

Eclipse turned to her younger brother and future husband. Unfortunately for them they also had the others glaring at them.

"Why have we left her there?" Eclipse spoke firmly "Surely you are not going to let her sacrifice herself?"

"No" Sol spoke nervously. "She gave us orders, YOU gave us our orders"

Sailor Mars turned from the group and began to walk off. She turned quickly to the group.

"Travis, Darien I am extremely shocked that you would both just leave her alone. You of all people should know that if she uses the crystal she will die" with that Mars turned and left the group alone. Sailor Sol pulled his sword from his side and slammed it into the ground.

"SERENA!!" Broke through the frustration as the group turn and ran towards the voice. Tuxedo Mask pushed ahead of the others and quickly took the body of his lover in his arms. As he held her up, her body was pale, and cold. Tuxedo Mask kissed her forhead softly.

"Look" Sauna shouted as she noticed two figures laying on the ground.

"Whatever she did took down Beryl and Rubeus" Jupiter shouted as the group continued to stare at the two bodies that laid unconscious. Where the dark crystal had sat laid nothing but empty land. There wasn't even an indication that it had been there in the first place. Sailor Eclipse reached for the sword on her hilt.

"Sol, would you please take Sauna and Crescent, i do not wish for them to see me do this"

The four inner scouts stared at their princess, or rather Queen from the future. The shock of what she was about to do was still uncalled for from their princess. Sauna and Crescent both ran over to Sol who quickly transformed into Prince Tranquility and covered them both with his cape.

Sailor Eclipse walked toward the two bodies and raised her sword.

.:'Please let my mother be reincarnated on earth with the rest of us':.

This caused everyone to jerk their heads towards where Tuxedo Mask and Serena were on the ground.

"Did you hear that Darien?" Tranquility asked when he removed his cape from the two girls who were huddled up to him. Eclipse at this point had put her sword back on her hip and had returned to the group. She didn't really say alot. She was never one to agree with violence. But these two had caused herself and her daughter enough heartbreak.

"I did" Tuxedo Mask answered as Serena eyes opened wide as she took in a deep breath. Her skin began to return to normal. Serena sat up in Tuxedo Mask's arms.

"Mum" Serena spoke as she came to realize where she was. "Mum?" she said once again only this time more frantically.

"Mum?" Tranquility and Eclipse spoke gently.

"I saw Mum" Serena answered sitting up. "She fixed my crystal"

Tuxedo Mask stood up, Serena followed shortly after, only to be swept up by Tuxedo Mask. He reverted back to his Darien form. "Don't you even think about it"

"Let's get back to the temple" Mar answered, "I believe we need to discuss a few things."

"I agree, exactly what happened here and what are we going to do with the weird sisters" Mercury spoke up.

"Artemis and Luna have been watching them at the temple they are still unconscious" Venus said happily

"Let's just heal them and then we can focus on the Wiseman" Jupiter answered

"Mommy" Crescent Moon said softly as she held onto her mothers hand tightly. The woman had still yet to say anything remotely in a conversation

---

Wiseman's eye flared a bright red as he watched the situation unfold over his strobe. Two figures appeared infront of him, a woman with long green hair, and a giant jewel on her short black dress. She held a fan infront of her face. Standing beside her stood a man in a similar outfit to that of Prince Diamond.

"Emerald" Wiseman called, "I want you and Sapphire to man the gate"

"Ofcourse" Emerald answered with a slight bow of the head.

'He's using us and she's none the wiser' Sapphire thought to himself. Running his hand through his blue hair. "The two kings have been disposed of as you wished"

"Excellent, remember to capture the rabbit" Wiseman instructed as the duo disapeared. 'The sailor scouts will take care of you when they return to the gate. That will leave me with diamond who will not be hard to get rid of. Then Crystal Tokyo will be mine"

---

"Setsuna what are you doing here?" Serenity spoke as the group reached the temple. Standing at the entrance was Setsuna in a nice business outfit. She held her staff beside her.

"I'm sorry for leaving the gate my queen" Setsuna answered running her hand through her long green hair. "But i had to get back to you as soon as possible"

"Setsuna what is wrong?" Serenity questioned.

"I'm afraid it isn't good. Whilst you took care of Rubeus and Beryl, Wiseman went back to the future. Unfortunately he was too strong for me. I am also sad to report that Endymion and Tranquility did not make it"

"Daddy" Lunic whispered as Travis came up behind her and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you know what his plan is?" Serenity questioned only to be met with a frown from her guard. "As your leader I am requesting you tell me of his plan"

"I'm sorry my liege I cannot fathom that information to you" Setsuna answered

Serenity just stared at Setsuna. She knew not to pry further. She picked a strong woman to guard the gate of time.

"What I can tell you is that things can change" Setsuna answered looking over to where Darien was with Serena. She turned to the scouts. "She will have to face her biggest demon yet, she'll need all of you to stand behind her for it"

"We'll always protect our princess" Raye answered smiling.

"Setsuna, who is protecting Crystal Tokyo if you are here?" Amy asked curiously.

"Glad you asked Amy" Setsuna answered again, "Once both Serenity's are fully rested you all must travel to the future to defeat wiseman. You will have twenty four hours"

"Twenty four hours!" the group gasped, that was a long time for a war they knew nothing about.

"What happens if we do not destroy wiseman in twenty four hours?" Amy ased

"Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist" Setsuna answered, "I've created a twenty four hour window so to speak"

"How so?" Darien asked

"It means Setsuna used a power she is not supposed to as to buy us time. Basically she freezes souls in time for a period of time" Serenity answered turning to the rest of the scouts. "We should all rest here that way it won't be hard to find each other tomorrow"

---

Serena opened her eyes only to find all her friends sleeping on mattresses on the floor of Raye's fire reading room. This wasn't an unusual event, it was a regular thing especially when they had major battles like this one to attend. She slowly pulled herself to sit up as she moved Darien's arm off her. She could hear faint sobbing from outside the door. She got up and went towards the sound.

Closing the door she saw Lunic and Reenie sitting beside eachother. They were huddled together both were crying softly into eachother. Serena walked up and sat herself in between the two girls. She wrapped an arm around each girl.

"Are you girls alright?" Serena asked softly as they continued to cry.

"Why does someone always come and make things harder?" Lunic sobbed into her aunty.

"I have no idea why" Serena answered softly back to the girls, She tiled her head down and kissed each girl on the forehead. "I know your fathers in the future are gone for the moment. But you have a full family here in the past. Travis is really enjoying the prospect of having a daughter" she faced Lunic before looking at Reenie. "Both Darien and I also enjoy the prospect of knowing one day we will have the family we wished we were able to start back in the silver millennium"

"Mommy" Reenie whispered looking up at her past mother.

"We've got a tough battle ahead of us today and we'll need to work together" Serena answered again in the same tone. "But we will also need to let go of those who will hold us back"

"But Daddy" Reenie sobbed, "Uncle Tranquility, they are gone"

"No they aren't, they will always be with you" Serena answered "Now let's get this over with, then we will get your dad's back"

"She's right Princesses" a voice came from the doorway. It was Serenity. "Small Lady, Princess Lunic. I know how much this news hurts. But we need to grow strong from this. Warriors who have a visible weakness are always the first to fall. "

"We best be leaving" Setsuna answered appearing out of nowhere. "There is no time to waste"

"Nice pun" Amy answered smiling

"Pun?" Mina questioned.

---

**Lady Lunic:** Rather boring chapter, but it's coming along.


	10. Not a win

**Standard Disclaimers:**

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

Rini is spelt Reenie as I like it better. She also is called Crescent Moon instead of Chibi/Mini Moon.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--------

Dark clouds covered the future of Tokyo's sky. So dark, the lightning could barely light it. There were loud claps of thunder, hail was raining continuously on the dim city. The palace in the centre was nothing more than shattered crystal. Covered in darkness. There were corpses all over the ground.

"Wiseman, " a figure answered bathed in darkness. "Your orders have been fulfilled"

A second figure appeared beside the other. "Emerald and Sapphire were killed by the scouts at gate. But they've also made it here as you wanted. Would you like us to go bring them here?"

"Hmm" Wiseman answered trailing his hands over his strobe. "Yes, but if you can try to only bring the queen."

"Yes my lord" the two figures answered as they disappeared. Wiseman smirked to himself.

"Let's see how Neo Queen Serenity likes this little surprise"

---

Sailor Moon couldn't help but moan as they walked through the remains of Crystal Tokyo. She could not believe that this is what happened to Crystal Tokyo in the short days since they had been here. This wasn't good at all. She turned her attention to Sauna and Crescent Moon, each were on the shoulders of their fathers. She smiled that was one good thing to come out of this.

"Sailor Moon" Eclipse spoke firmly causing the group to stop. "I sense something"

"Me too" Mars spoke up from her spot in the group. "But, it"

Mercury pulled out her computer and began typing away quickly to find an answer for this surge of power she could suddenly feel.

"Greetings Sailor Scouts"

The group turned to face the voice only to have two figures appear infront of them. Both were wearing armors with a sword on each hip. Sailor Eclipse stood in shock as the rest of the group gasped.

"Endymion, Tranquility" Eclipse shouted, "What are you doing?!"

Sailor Moon looked over towards the two, looking in their eyes. Her mind flashed back to when Darien had been brainwashed by Beryl.

"They've been brainwashed" Moon shouted as they all took their stances. Crescent Moon and Sauna stared in shock.

"Daddy" the two young girls muttered as their parent's glared at them. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Sol jumped in front of the two girls.

"Hmm" Endymion whispered as he smirked. "Time to take you to the wiseman"

"NO!" Eclipse answered running up to Endymion and grabbing his arm, she then reach for Tranquility. "My love!"

"Let me go!" Endymion shouted pushing her away. "How dare you touch the arm of the Dark King of Nemesis" Eclipse fell to the ground.

"Mommy" Crescent Moon shouted.

"Nemesis?" Mercury whispered as she continued to type away. Venus ran ahead.

"I can't take this anymore" Venus answered, "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" she pushed her chain out as quick as possible and wrapped it around the two men in front of her. She pulled the chain tighter so they were leaning on each other's backs.

"Great job Venus" Jupiter spoke up to her team mate. There was laughter coming from the two men. The group turned to them.

"What's so funny?" Jupiter asked

"You really think this puny chain will stop us?" Tranquility asked as he concentrated his power, he began to scream as his hair rose into the air with all the energy and the chain around them disappeared.

"What was that?" Mars shouted as Sailor Venus fell to the ground.

"VENUS!" came a unison of voices. Rushing to her side Sailor Moon held her friend in her arms.

"Mina answer me" Moon begged as Venus moaned. She opened her eyes to look at her princess.

"Be strong" Venus muttered

"Venus" Moon cried softly as the fighter in her arms disappeared. "WHAT HAPPENED MERCURY?"

"He drained her energy completely" Mercury finally answered. "When he did whatever it was he did. Breaking the chain allowed him to drain her life energy"

"Tranquility!" Eclipse shouted running over to her brother and husband again. "Open your eyes, this is not the way you two are. Open your eyes and see your beautiful family"

Tranquility faced his twin sister and glared at her. "You silly scouts keep meddling" Tranquility spoke harshly "Wiseman will control the universe"

"Wiseman will also hold the strongest warrior under his command" Endymion spoke up , he too faced Eclipse. "Wiseman will become the rightful King of the earth" He raised his hand in the air and clicked his fingers. As he did so several crystal's rose out of the ground and flew towards eclipse.

Eclipse screamed as these crystals lunged for her. They flew ever so fast into her body causing her to scream even louder. As the crystal surged through her body, she felt a great pain she had never felt before. A bright light emitted from her chest as her silver crystal made itself visible. It flew from her to Crescent Moon as her body fell onto the ground lifeless.

"MOMMY" Crescent Moon shouted running to her mother and holding the crystal. "Mom" she cried as she stood infront of her mother. "Leave my mommy alone!" she held up the crystal infront of her a bright light emitting her body as her scout uniform melted away and revealed a white flowing gown with gold hoops around the chestal area. A bright crescent moon appearing on her forehead. A light flew from her crescent moon to the two men's foreheads forming symbols.

"Return my Daddy and Uncle Tranq to what they were" Crescent Moon shouted in tears as the two bodies infront of her were surrounded in energy.

Wiseman appeared behind the two figures waving his hands yet again over his strobe. 'Hmm this little rabbit seems to have a lot more power than originally though, I now see what Beryl wanted with her' Wiseman thought to himself as the two King's fell down infront of Crescent Moon, both looking somewhat normal.

Endymion upon regaining enough strength pulled the body of his wife closer to him. Tears falling down his cheeks, "My darling Serenity" he answered "I am so sorry"

Sailor Pluto stepped forward. "My king, I'm afraid we have bigger things to worry about right now" 'As far as you know Serenity is dead' she thought to herself.

"Don't let me interrupt" Wiseman answered from his spot. "To be honest I am tired of these little games we play, let's make things interesting" He rose his hands in the air as about fifty youma appeared and lunged for the scouts.

"Come on girls" Mars shouted, "For Venus! And Eclipse"

"SURPREME THUNDER"

"MERCURY ICE STORM SPLASH"

"MARS FIREBALL CHARGE"

"SUN SWORD SLASH"

"CRESCENT MOONBEAM STRIKE"

"MOON TIARA MAGIC"

"It's useless" Crescent Moon cried. The scouts continued to send attacks towards the youma but they just seemed to keep coming back. She turned to Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon what should we do?"

"You're asking me?" Moon shouted as four youma tackled her to the ground.

"SUN SWORD SLASH" Sailor Sol shouted as he jumped foreward and slashed his sword through the youma. Endymion and Tranquility were doing the same to help.

"There's no use fighting" Wiseman spoke, "You cannot beat my youma"

"They are holograms" Mercury shouted to her allies.

"That's good and all but they are doing damage, how do we stop them?" Jupiter asked as she dodged a youma.

"Oi brat get away from that" Wiseman said angrily as he lunged for Sailor Sauna whom had managed to sneak up and take his strobe away. She poked her tongue out at him as she jumped down and ran to her father. Grabbing the strobe had made the youma disappear.

.::That's my daughter::. Sol told his sister as he rolled his eyes before jumping infront of her and holding up his sword. Sauna dropped the strobe on the ground.

"Noooo!" Wiseman shouted as he saw her lift up her foot and stomp on the strobe breaking it into a thousand pieces. The youma disappeared. The wiseman fell to the ground.

"Wiseman" Sailor Moon spoke from her spot. "Leave Crystal Tokyo, leave this world all together"

"No" Wiseman answered, "This world will be mine, one way or another"

"Not while we are here" Jupiter spoke up as did all the scouts.

Sailor Moon turned to Crescent Moon. "I need your help to heal Wiseman" the young girl nodded. Both stepped forward and held up their crystals. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER" the duo shouted as beams of energy shot out of the crystals and flew towards wiseman. The positive energy washing over body, leaving him with a feeling like he never felt before.

"Its working" Moon shouted as the wiseman flickered from a dark robe to a white one and back and forth. Suddenly he stopped changing and reverted back to dark robe. A figure appeared beside him, Tall slender with golden hair. She held out her hand for the man. He promptly took it. She turned to the scouts.

"You've won this one, Crystal Tokyo is yours for now. But it won't be for long" and with that she and wiseman both vanished leaving a stunned group of warriors.

---

The Sailor Scouts stood in the middle of the newly reconstructed Crystal Tokyo. She smiled at everyone around her. Reenie stood with her parents. Sailor Moon had used her crystal to revive Serenity and also rebuild the city.

"Thank you so much for everything" Serenity said gratuitously. "I know it's not a direct win, but it's good enough for now. We can prepare for a war now that we know the basics of what we are up against"

"Thank you" Sailor Moon answered, "It's nice knowing that in the future we are all still going to be as strong and as good of friends as we are now"

"I turn out pretty handsome if you ask me" Sol said from his position besides his sister.

"He's so dreamy" Venus answered dreamily.

"Nice to see being dead didn't rot your brain" Mars teased.

"It's time to go" a voice came from the doorway as Pluto appeared with her staff in hand.

"Thank you for everything" Serenity answered again as the group formed a circle around Pluto. "Oh and Serena" Sailor Moon faced her future self. "Say hello to mom for me"

And with that they disappeared.

---

**Lady Lunic:** Well that's it for now until next chapter. I just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed ( it means a lot to me, it inspires me) and to those who have favorited this story and keep reading. Thank you so much.

**Next Chapter:** Things return back to normal for a little until a new enemy appears and is after pure heart crystals.


	11. Back to Normal

**Standard Disclaimers:**

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Setsuna/Hotaru as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

Rini is spelt Reenie as I like it better. She also is called Crescent Moon instead of Chibi/Mini Moon.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

--------

Surrounded by test tubes was the perfect scenery for Dr Tomoe. He would spend day after day mixing test tubes, doing tests. Today wasn't any different from another. Well there was one thing different. Today his daughter was starting at a public school for the first time in months. Shortly after his wives death his daughter began to get extremely ill.

For the first time in a few months his daughter was beginning to regain her health. She was able to maintain consciousness for longer than normal and was getting up and about to do things a normal girl should be doing.

"Professor Tomoe?" A voice spoke up from the doorway to the basement as he turned to face the visitor. His assistant Kaolinite smiled as she watched her employer follow her out into the main hall. Walking into the main hall found his young daughter who was of twelve years of age smiling up at him.

She had short black hair that came to just above her shoulders. She wore a long sleeved black cardigan with a skirt and a black tights underneath. On her arm was a purple bag with a book sticking out of it. Professor Tomoe walked over to his daughter and gave her a gentle hug.

"Are we excited little one?" Tomoe spoke softly, as he looked her over. Her skin was pale but that had become the normal. His daughter was practically jumping up and down to her father. She grabbed his arm and began to pull him to the front door.

"Come on Dad" she answered smiling however stopped when she got to the front door and realized that he was not following her into the front yard. She frowned. "You aren't coming are you?"

"I'm sorry little one" Tomoe apologized, "But Kaolinite will be there to pick you up after school, she will also take you unfortunately I have to work. "

His daughter frowned once again and proceeded to pout. But then she nodded her understanding. Her father had been quite distant since the death of her mother several months ago which was to be understandable. But she couldn't help but wish that he would go back to loving father that he was when her mother was alive.

"Have a great day" Tomoe answered as he watched his daughter and Kaolinite exit the house and made their way up the street. He waited until they were out of sight before he went back down to his basement. Closing the door behind him. He looked to the chair that he had placed in the middle of the room. He bowed silently infront of it.

"It won't be long before your reign will come to fruition my mistress"

There sitting on the chair was a tiny porcelain doll that looked a lot like his daughter.

---

Serena sighed as she walked down the street to the arcade on her way home. She kept looking at the test paper in her hand, sure things had improved since Travis came into her life. But her last test she didn't score very well. She sighed again. 'If only there was a test on saving the world, I could ace that one' she thought to herself.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill me" she whispered in despair as she walked into the arcade and took a seat in a booth. She pulled her bag off her shoulder and retrieved a couple of books and a notepad. She began to do her homework.

"Who died?" a voice spoke up as a man sat at the table next to Serena. Serena glared at the man.

"Tranquility!" Serena growled to her brother. He frowned back at his sister. She knew how much he hated that name, he had never really forgiven Luna for suggesting it to Queen Serenity all those years ago.

"Oh come on Sere" Travis smiled, putting his bag on the table and retrieving some books out as well. "Might as well study together shall we?"

"Or you could just let me copy your answers" Serena smiled back at her brother as she concentrated on the math problems.

"Not going to happen, come on it isn't that hard" Travis answered as he too began to do his homework. "When are the girls getting here?"

"Sometime after Amy's computer school" Serena mumbled, "Question four is 46 isn't it?"

He nodded. "Good job"

"When's your next date with Crystal?" Serena asked as she flipped the page to her book. She smiled. She liked Crystal, she was nice. She never thought she'd approve of someone for her brother but she did. Suddenly a balloon fell onto the table that the duo was working on. A young girl with shoulder length black hair ran up to them and retrieved the balloon. A woman standing by her with long red hair. She wore a white trench coat. The young child stared blankly.

"Thank you" she whispered as she turned away from them. Serena couldn't help but stare after the young girl, she was distracted when her watch beeped.

"You really should try to open up to people Hotaru" The woman with the long red hair answered smiling. She frowned at nothing as she watched the young child walk slowly with a blank stare at her. She reached for the child's hand and prepared to take her home. It had been a long day for them both.

---

Sailor Mars quickly pushed Sailor Moon out of the way of the beam of energy that came flying for her. As a result she herself got caught in the energy beam, it swirled around her form as Sailor Moon hit the ground. Sailor Mars screamed as the energy swirled around and forced itself to her breast. Forcing a flower like crystal for the crystal to fly out of her body. The energy dimmed as a figure stepped forward and reached. She examined it closely.

"Hmm" the figure whispered, she wore a scout outfit. "No talisman here"

"Such a shame, it is truly a beautiful pure heart" the second figure answered, the first figure replaced the crystal in Sailor Mar's body and the two left.

"Wait where are you going?!" Sailor Moon shouted as the two figure turned around quickly and smiled before turning away and walking off. 'Are they friend of foe?' she thought to herself.

"Sailor Mars!" Jupiter shouted causing everyone to turn to their friend. Sailor Mars dropped to the ground as a monster appeared beside her. It looked like one of Raye's charm only it had arms and legs.

"Watch out guys" Mercury shouted to her team mates as she continued to type away at her mini computer. "That thing uses Raye's charms as an attack"

"EVIL SPIRITS ATTACK!" the monster raised its hands as twenty or so charms appeared in the air and flew towards the scouts.

"SOLAR FLARE"

Sailor Sol's usual attack flew towards the charms and burnt them to a crisp. "Now Sailor Moon" Sol shouted landing on the ground.

"Hmm" Sailor Moon agreed, "MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION" energy went flying from the wand to the monster causing it to disappear. Sailor Moon ran to Sailor Mars' side as she checked to see if she was okay. "Raye??"

Mercury knelt beside her friend and began to check her vital signs. "She will be fine, she just needs to rest" she told Sailor Moon. "Come, let's get her into her bed then we can have a meeting"

Lita placed some muffins and tea on the table in Raye's room as the group sat around the table. Serena sat beside Raye's bed adjusting the cloth that was placed on her forehead. She turned to her friends.

"Do we know anything about this enemy so far?" Serena asked, Amy nodded.

"Unfortunately, all I was able to find out what they are after. What they extracted from Raye was known as a pure heart crystal. It is what gives us the ability to live." Amy explained, "Why they are after them I do not know"

"We should be on the lookout" Travis answered, "Today it was Raye. We have no idea how far they will go to get these pure heart crystals"

"What about those two Sailors?" Venus asked.

"I don't think they are enemies, but for the moment they aren't our allies" Serena answered with a frown. The group nodded.

---

Two figures stood on the roof of Tokyo Tower, listening intently to the conversation going on below them. One of the girls had short blonde hair, green eyes and a rather masculine physique. The girl standing beside her was elegance at it's best. She had long aqua green hair just passed her shoulders and aqua eyes to match. She turned to the blonde.

"You were right, it was a good idea to come up here" she whispered to her counterpart.

"I know Michelle" the other girl whispered as they overlooked the ocean from the top of the tower.

"I sense the sea's are changing" Michelle answered smiling "Amara, do you think we'll find the princess?"

"I do" Amara answered, "And the talisman's as well" she reached her arm for the girl beside her and pulled her close, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Michelle smiled; she loved the tender moments between them. "We should get home"

"We should" Michelle whispered as the two turned and headed for home. With the thought that things for the moment were fine. But who knows what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Lady Lunic: **Just wanted to say a big thank you to all the reviewers I've had so far: **Jamesbirdsong, rosebudjamie, Taeniaea , Bladzesword, Dark yellow dino, Rachel, Sailormoon0630, SailorMoon/Serenity28, Storycrazy22, evil_frying_pan_of_doom. **

You guys are what inspire me. As of the moment I have planned out the next twelve chapters. I have not seen any episodes are the R season so not a lot if any will be accurate. Thank you for sticking with me. I will rewriting earlier chapters for better quality flow and to reorganize but when I do so I will post.

Thanks once again. Hope you enjoy.


	12. The search begins

**Standard Disclaimers:**

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Setsuna/Hotaru as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

Rini is spelt Reenie as I like it better. She also is called Crescent Moon instead of Chibi/Mini Moon.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Search Begins…

Darkness covered the planet. There was not a single ounce of light. Looking around she found herself staring at a tall building in the center of Tokyo. It looked like Tokyo tower. The glass walls had been smashed and glass was broken across the sides of the building. She felt something hit the tip of her boots. Looking down she picked up the broach that had hit her boots. As she picked it up, she saw a great deal of energy and light emit from it.

'Look at how exquisite it is' she thought to herself, she ran her hand through her hair and held the broach closer. With this broach in her grasp she suddenly felt a great sense of hope and belief pour through her body. 'There has to be someway to return this city to that of its former glory'

_CRACK_

She turned her attention behind her, the cracking sound had sounded like a twig breaking from someone stepping on it. She found a woman not much older than she standing behind her, her body engulfed in a similar light that matched that of the broach she was carrying in her hands.

"Who are you?" she whispered to the woman. The older woman standing infront of her mouth moving but nothing came out, at least not for the first few minutes.

"Two Moons and Two Suns, The Earth is cast into darkness'." The older woman answered, causing her to look at her blankly.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, trying to get some clarification.

"Two Moons and Two Suns, The Earth is cast into darkness'. " The older woman answered yet again in the same tone of voice. ""Two Moons and Two Suns, The Earth is cast into darkness'."

A blinding light emitted from the broach in her hand again as she raised it up into the air.

"Firefly" the older woman answered, "Two Moons and Two Suns, The Earth is cast into darkness'." She whispered once more before disappearing.

---

Hotaru rose up in her bed, she turned to the alarm clock that was on the bedside table. Its nine thirty at night so she hadn't been asleep long. She closed her eyes.

'Two Moons and Two Suns, The Earth is cast into darkness' a voice sang into her head causing her to open her eyes again. She put her feet over the edge of the bed and reached for the pen and paper she kept in her bedside cupboard, she wrote down what she had dreamt about. More importantly noting 'Two Moons, Two Suns. The Earth is cast into darkness' She then got to her feet and put on her dressing robe, walking down the hall she walked towards her father's laboratory. She saw the light on and proceeded down to it, opening the door slowly she stopped when saw a group of figures standing there.

Kaolinite stood with Professor Tomoe as they both stared at the girls infront of them. He had summoned the witches to tell them their mission but they stood infront of him giggling like a bunch of school girls.

"Girls" Tomoe spoke.

A young woman with long red hair tied up in two low pigtails which trailed down her back. She wore a red midriff bikini shirt, with matching three quarter pants. Her name was Eudial. Standing beside her were four other figures. Next in line was a blonde haired girl, her hair reaching to her shoulders, a black headband in place. She wore a black and yellow dress. Her name was Mimete. Following her was another young woman, she had long light blue hair, her hair was so long and silky. She wore a pair of tight blue pants, witch a matching shirt, her name was Viluy. There was two figures standing beside her, one had short green hair up in two buns with little trinkets of hair coming out of each bun, she wore a beautiful black and green dress wit black tights underneath. Her name was Tellu, finally there stood a girl with her hair up in two high buns with plaits. The one on the left was blue and the one the right was red. As such her outfit consisting of a sleeveless dress was split into two colors, also red and blue. Her name was Cyprine. But she also went by the name Ptilol. They each faced the professor and smiled.

"Yes professor" they spoke in unison.

"These warriors" Tomoe spoke as he turned their attention to the computer screen he was staring at. "Are the Sailor Soldiers, you must try to find the pure heart crystals without them getting in the way."

"Eudial, you will be first up to the plate" Kaolinite confirmed facing the group herself. Eudial stepped forward and smirked. She flicked her long red hair over her shoulder.

"The stupid scouts will not know what got them" Eudial answered before disappearing leaving the others to themselves.

"Those scouts will not be able to defeat the latest batch of daimons coming in. This world will belong to our mistress soon enough" Tomoe answered.

---

Serena yawned for the seventh time that morning since they left to head towards school. Travis had been keeping up his bargain and had continued to wake Serena up every morning, Serena thought that when she'd found out about him being her brother that he would be nicer. Boy was she wrong.

"I can't believe you made me get up at six" Serena moaned

"Well we're meeting the girls before school to discuss last nights attack" Travis explained, "Do you not remember that after dinner?"

"Yeah that food was great" Serena answered completely off topic, "So how's Crystal?"

Travis sighed, his sister did always have a one track mind. "She is good" he answered carefully, "But Serena we do have bigger problems at hand"

"I know, I know" Serena answered with a wave of her hand. "Race you to the top" she the ran off and proceeded up the stairs to the temple, Travis quickly ran after her. He was gasping for air as he reached the top.

"Hey" Travis answered with a gasp, "That's not fair you've had lots of practice"

"Well with all her being late what more would you expect" Raye piped up from her spot on the stairs. "Quick the girls are inside" The two smiled and walked inside following their friend. They took a seat in the room as they closed the door.

"Morning" Lita said brightly as she poured another two cups of juice and moved some muffins infront of them.

"Oh Lita, you always know to bring muffins" Serena said with a sparkle in her eyes. She began to eat the muffin. "So nice"

"Serena" Travis groaned,

"Anyways, after last night's attack I think it is safe to say we are obviously facing something" Raye answered, "The fire hasn't told me a lot, if anything. All I know is that that school down on the pier is emitting a powerful energy"

"Mugen High School?" Amy asked curiously, as Mina smiled at her friend.

"You know that school Amy?" Mina asked.

"Yes, they have an amazing academic selection"

The group dropped their heads as they laughed. Serena tapped Amy on her shoulder. "Ah Amy" Serena whispered.

"Amy, we'll go check it out after school" Travis suggested, "We can do some reading's with your computer and I will bring Apollo, he can get a real bird eye's view"

"Great" Raye answered, "Serena, Lita you guys can come with me. We will try to find some other leads. So don't get detention"

"Yeah, Yeah" Serena answered irritated.

---

The school passed by rather slowly; to say the least the girls were happy to finally be out for the day. They had already begun to go their separate ways. Waving to Amy and Travis, Serena and Lita made their way to the temple.

"I think we can fit a few games in before Raye finishes school for the day" Lita smiled as they changed their course to the arcade, Serena's eyes went big as they entered. She looked around trying to find Andrew. She smiled when he waved and made her way to him. As much as she hated to admit it, she did have a crush on the young man. As did Lita. They both liked him, but Serena had Darien. Andrew also had a girlfriend.

"Hey Andrew" Serena answered sitting down on a stool, Lita following suit.

"Afternoon Ladies, how are we?" Andrew spoke gently.

"We're alright" Lita answered, "Wow this place is certainly buzzing today?" she was referring to all the people who were there playing games. There was a crowd circling around a set of car games. Cheering.

"Whose there?" Serena answered as she followed Lita's gaze.

"Oh, they are from Mugen. Really great drivers really, I don't understand why they'd be bothering with a game when they can do it on the track" Andrew answered,

"A race car driver?" Serena questioned, "At such a young age"

"Yeah" Andrew smiled once again at the duo.

"I bet I could beat them" Serena said proudly, raising her hand in the air. "I think I might give it a go"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Andrew spoke up.

"I'll be fine" Serena waved off what he said and walked over to the crowd, pushing herself through to get to the front. She held her purse in front of her and smiled as the race concluded.

"That was fun" the person driving said with a smirk.

"I challenge you" Serena answered proudly, as she caught glimpse of the driver. She was very tall, reasonably masculine as well. Short blonde hair, flicked to the side. Dark blue eyes. Wearing a school uniform obviously, brown jacked with a white blouse underneath and long navy pants. When the driver looked at her and smiled, Serena suddenly felt weak in the knees. He was handsome.

"Oh do you now kitten?" the driver answered. "How about I pay for you, just so you don't get too upset when you lose?"

"I will not lose" Serena answered taking her seat opposite her challenger. The crowd around them began to cheer more as the race began on its way. Serena slammed her foot on the accelerator; she wasn't even slowing down around corners, concentrating really hard, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She then noticed that her challenger hadn't even moved.

"Uh oh" Lita whispered to Andrew, "Why isn't he moving?"

"She doesn't need to" Andrew said with a smile, making sure he exaggerated the 'She' part.

Serena's smile broadened as she reached her second lap, she was going to win this. Her challenger then began to play. Serena's smile soon faded when out of nowhere from two laps behind she lost. Serena stared in shock.

"But how…?" Serena asked almost in tears. She looked to her side and found a hand reaching out for her. She happily took it and climbed out of her seat.

"You did alright kitten"

"Yes, don't worry not many people can beat Amara" a friendly voice spoke up from behind the two. Standing behind Amara was a beautiful, tall and slender woman. She had long aqua green hair that went just passed her shoulders, she wore a matching uniform to that of Amara. Only she wore a skirt instead of pants. She smiled and held out her hand to Serena. "I'm Michelle, and this is Amara"

"Amara?" Serena questioned, she then did a double look over the driver and realized that he was in fact a she. 'Wow' she thought to herself.

"It's alright kitten, you are an alright driver for a junior high girl" Amara teased as they walked over to the counter.

"I think it's time for some milkshakes on the house" Andrew answered leaving the counter to go out back and make up some complimentary drinks.

Serena introduced Amara and Michelle to Lita. They were engaging in a friendly conversation when they heard glasses shattering from out the back where Andrew was.

'Andrew" Lita shouted as she tried to look out the back through the door. She couldn't get over the counter without a key, it was locked up. Suddenly the door flung open and Andrew was thrown across the room into the wall. A figure standing in the doorway. A young woman with long red hair tied up in two low pigtails which trailed down her back. She wore a red midriff bikini shirt, with matching three quarter pants.

"Pathetic" Eudial answered, "You can't possibly have a pure heart crystal"

'.:We need to get away:.' Michelle thought as she looked at Amara. Almost as if she heard it Amara nodded.

'.:But what about the kitten and her friend?:.' Amara questioned, looking to the side but they were gone. 'That's solved'

Eudial pulled the gun off her back and held it infront of Andrew. She pulled the trigger as a beam of energy flew towards him and engulfed his body. As it did so, a crystal flew out of his body.

"HOLD IT!"

"Oh god, not you again!" Eudial moaned as she looked up and found two Sailor Soldiers standing on the counter.

"It's me again, I am the soldier of love and justice. Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon shouted, "On behalf of the moon..."

"And on behalf of Jupiter" Sailor Jupiter shouted from beside her team mate.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil" Sailor Moon added,

"And that means you" The two scouts finished together as they struck a pose.

"Pathetic" Eudial repeated, "You think those speeches are going to harm me?"

"No, but this will" Jupiter answered as she prepared her attack. "JUPITER THUNDER CLAP….ZAP" a clap of lightning flew towards her causing her to drop the crystal that flew out of Andrew's body and disappear. Sailor Moon saw this and quickly ran for it before it hit the ground. But someone else got in the way of it. Sailor Moon stared in shock as she realized that infront of her stood two Sailor scouts. 'The Sailors from yesterday' she thought to herself. As she took note of their uniforms. One of a blue and yellow combination the other different shades of green.

"Hey give that back to him" Moon begged as she grabbed the other scouts arms. "That's not your to take"

"It's not what we are after anyway" the first scout answered as she replaced the crystal into Andrew's body. As it entered a beam of energy emitted from his body and created a form infront of them.

Sailor Moon pulled back as the energy disappeared revealed a daimon. "What is that?!" she asked in shock.

"A daimon" her fellow scouts answered. This daimon looked to be made of rubber, and was an exact replica of the race car game that Serena had been playing earlier. She frowned.

"Moon tiara action" she shouted throwing her tiara at the daimon. It just flicked it away. "No way"

"Let me try" Jupiter answered. "JUPITER SURPREME THUNDER" her attack flying towards the daimon and reflecting, causing the others in the arcade to jump and try to avoid the lightning that was flying everywhere.

"Uranus world shaking" one of the scouts shouted as they thrust energy at the daimon, it hit it fast and hard.

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" the last scout shouted as a wave of water went flying towards the daimon, soaking it from head to toe. "Try now Jupiter"

"JUPITER THUNDER CLAP ZAP" Sailor Jupiter shouted, her lightning flying across the room towards the daimon, which in turn screamed as the water conducted the electricity and turned the daimon to dust. Sailor Moon smiled turning to the new scouts.

"Thank you" She answered with bright eyes. "Thank you so much, I know you are not our enemies and that we can work together as a team" she held out her hand.

"Neptune what are you doing?" the figure asked as the aqua haired scout went to shake Sailor Moon's hand.

"Uranus, she is not our enemy" Neptune answered facing Sailor Moon. Sailor Uranus jumped infront of her.

"We have a mission to do. We need to find the pure heart crystals. We will take whatever mean's necessary. If you even try to get in the way of that and our goal. We will have no hesitation in eliminating the problem" Uranus answered turning away and facing Neptune. "Let's go" with that she disappeared. Neptune turned to Sailor Moon.

"She's not really that mean, we just have a mission to do" Neptune answered as she too disappeared. Sailor Moon stared in shock. 'Mission?' she thought to herself.

---

Travis and Amy were standing outside a high school just near the harbor in Tokyo. Both were looking rather concerned. Amy had her mini computer out and as typing away at it furiously.

"Can you find anything?" Travis asked

"Nothing, we just don't have enough to go on" Amy answered disappointed. "All we know is that they are after pure heart crystal. We don't even now what they are"

"There has to be something Raye has sensed negative energy coming from this school"

"I know what Raye said Travis, but this computer just isn't picking up on anything at all" Amy answered.

"Can you get into the main server here? There might be information on the school computers" Travis suggested.

"I can try but it will take a bit" Amy answered once again. Travis was silent for a few minutes until Amy smiled and looked happy with what she got. "I think I have got it, what I'll do is I will save the information and we can go through it back at the temple"

_Beep Beep._

Travis looked to his communicator and saw his sister's face. "What's up Serena?"

"Meeting at the temple now. Andrew was attacked at the arcade" Serena called through as Travis sighed.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the temple?" Travis queried. Serena laughed nervously.

"Just get there" Serena answered as she clicked off. Amy smiled.

"Yes, let's get there I have all the information I could get"

---

Amara stood with Michelle on the dock overlooking the ocean as the waves hit the shore. She smiled to herself.

"I sensed something about that girl from the arcade today" Amara confessed, "She has great energy maybe even a pure heart"

"Yes" Michelle whispered, "I sensed that as well. She could be a victim in the future we should keep a close eye on her"

* * *

**Lady Lunic:** I hope you like this chapter, I do. Not as long as I would like but getting there. Next update is soon. Hopefully. Happy Holidays everyone.


	13. Best

**Standard Disclaimers:**

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Setsuna/Hotaru as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

Rini is spelt Reenie as I like it better. She also is called Crescent Moon instead of Chibi/Mini Moon.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Best

Eudial sat in the laboratory with her fellow witches. She frowned as she typed away at the computer. Mimete walked up and flicked her short blonde hair over her shoulder as she took a seat on the desk her fellow witch was working on.

"What's a matter? Poor Eudial fail at capturing a pure heart?" Mimete questioned,

"It's harder than it looks you know" Eudial answered, "I've just had a minor set back with all the scouts that's all,"

"Its alright, because when you fail I'll take over and lead this team to success" Mimete teased getting to her feet. "Good luck, Tomoe won't take many more failures you know"

Eudial gritted her teeth as she watched Mimete walk away. She looked at all the files on her computer. Examining them carefully. "This girl has to have a pure heart. She is an honor student at Crossroads Junior high. She must be truly dedicated"

---

Serena rolled her eyes as her teacher continued to write on the white board as they took notes. This had to be the most boring class for her. Worse than math even, it was Ancient history. Not that she didn't mind a bit of history, but when you find out you are Princess to an Ancient civilization that doesn't even appear in any of these books. Travis elbowed his sister to keep her into the class. She frowned at her brother before beginning to take notes for the seventh time that class. She was grateful for Travis, she loved him dearly. IT almost like half her brain was missing when he returned.

"Okay, that will be all for today" the teacher spoke turning around, he smiled. "Please read through chapter's fourteen to seventeen before next weeks class"

"Yes Sir" the class groaned as they picked up their books and made their way outside. Walking outside of the classroom, a young blonde haired woman ran up to the two as they walked through the halls. Her long blonde hair in a braid twisted around, her fringe to the side with a beautiful black headband. She smiled.

"Hey Crystal" Serena answered brightly as she looked to her brother who had kissed the young woman's cheek.

"Hey Serena" Crystal answered, "God I'm so hungry"

"Your telling me" Serena answered smirking.

"Yes I could hear your stomach rumbling throughout class it was rather embarrassing" Travis answered, as if on cue his own stomach rumbled causing the trio to laugh.

"Sounds like it runs in the family" Crystal teased, grabbing her boyfriend by his tie. "We'll meet you in the courtyard ok?"

"Sure thing" Serena said smiling as she watched the two walk off. She continued to walk through the halls when she overheard a voice in one of the rooms. She leant closer to the door and opened it a crack. She saw Amy sitting at her desk with the teacher standing infront of her.

"_Now Amy, all your teachers have been concerned lately" the teacher explained as she pulled a seat out and sat down so she was eye level with the teenager. "Your grades have dropped slightly"_

"_I know they have, but they shouldn't be any cause of concern" Amy answered, "Things have just been busy lately" _

"_Amy you've dropped from an A+ to an A-" her teacher explained, "Is there anything you need to talk about?" Amy nodded. "Are you sure? You had perfect entrance exam's and your grades were fine until you started hanging around Serena Tsukinio"_

_Amy stared in shock at the teacher. "We thought maybe it was just a coincidence and maybe the stress of starting at a new school would be the reason"_

Serena gasped at this, she frowned. She had improved who did this teacher thought she was for accusing Serena of being the reason Amy's grades had slipped. She still couldn't believe Amy's grades had slipped, that was shocking in itself. She continued to watch the scene unfold infront of her. As she did, she decided she would prove to everyone that she could be better. She peered into the room again.

"_Serena is not the reason my studies have dropped" Amy answered standing up for her friend. She stared at the woman who was standing infront of her. Her long red hair trailing down her back. _

"_Only a pure heart would defend someone like that" the teacher answered, this shocked Amy._

"_What did you say?" Amy asked, but she didn't much of a response as the teacher revealed herself and jumped on the desk. "You"_

"_My name is Eudial, and I am of the witches five, you have a pure heart and I'm not leaving until I get it" Eudial answered, she pulled the gun off her back and lunged it forward pointing it at Amy. _

"HOLD IT"

Amy looked to the door and smiled when she saw Sailor Moon.

"Sailor Moon!" Amy shouted.

"I am Sailor Moon champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you." Sailor Moon shouted. "Leave Amy alone" she ran infront of her friend and held her hands infront of her.

"Pathetic" Eudial answered as she moved her gun to her new target, a beam of energy flew out of the device and into Sailor Moon. The beam raced towards its target.

"SOLAR FLARE"

The attack didn't distract Eudial enough at all as Sailor Sol leapt beside his sister; she simply redirected her attack towards both of them. Causing it to race towards them and hit them from behind knocking them to the ground. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and saw her brother lying on the ground. She reached her hand up to reach for him.

"Tranq" she whispered, "Tranq wake up"

"NO!" Amy shouted as she saw the two lying on the ground. Eudial walked forward and flicked her wrist as a dome of energy covered the two. The black energy pulsating, Sailor Moon screamed in pain as she closed her eyes to escape the pain.

Amy watched with tears in her eyes as she watched her best friend roll onto her back. Her brooch shattered into a million pieces. Sailor Sol's transformation defused and he transformed into his prince disguise. Sailor Moon's transformation also faded, revealing her royal dress. 'Serenity, Tranquility' Amy thought in despair as she reached her hands behind her and pressed the button on her watch for the seventh time since Eudial had appeared. Finally Eudial aimed the gun at Amy and pressed the button. Amy fell to the ground, her body shaking violently as her pure heart crystal flew out of her body.

"That is ours" a voice piped up as two Sailor Scouts jumped down. Sailor Neptune reached for the crystal and examined it.

"What do you think you are doing?" Eudial asked, "That is mine"

"It is very beautiful but not the one we are after" Neptune responded. She looked to her partners. "At this rate we aren't going to find the talismans" Neptune then replaced the crystal into Amy's body. Frowning.

"That is disappointing" Uranus answered, "Let's go" Neptune and Uranus turned to leave only to be greet by three more scouts who jumped infront of them.

"Guys, focus on the enemy" Venus shouted as Mars turned her attention away from the two scouts who were leaving. "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE" a chain of energy flying towards Eudial, it grabbed her gun and pulled it to the ground leaving her defenseless. She rose into the air.

"You scouts may have this one but I'll have the next one and there isn't anything you can do about it" Eudial answered and disappeared. Leaving the scouts to tend to the unconscious royals. Sailor Mars ran over to the two as the dome faded. She held Serenity in her arms.

"Sailor moon" she whispered, shaking her friend. "Wake up"

"They won't wake up" Amy answered kneeling down beside the group. "Eudial knocked them with her gun" she looked over to the gun that Venus had a hold off. "I think we should all take the afternoon off and head to the shrine" Everyone was shocked at Amy suggesting to skip school, but they knew it must have been important.

---

_Nothing but darkness._

_Darkness and silence._

"Where am I?" Serena questioned as she looked around the room she appeared in. It didn't look like the moon kingdom the last time she was here. She walked over to the door of the room and opened it. She found herself in another room; Travis was laying on a bed in this room. She quickly ran over to him and began to shake him.

"Travis!" she said with great urgency in her voice. "TRANQUILITY"

"Don't call me that" Travis answered as he opened his eyes, she looked at him with tears in her eyes throwing herself into him. He gave her a gentle hug as he sat up. He too got to his feet.

"Where are we?" Serena asked,

"I don't know" Travis answered looking around the room.

_They are in here. _

"What was that?" Travis questioned as the door to the room opened up. Standing in the doorway was a man. He had short golden hair, he was very tall. "Father?"

"Father?" Serena questioned. She didn't have any memories of her father from her previous lifetime. She hardly ever saw him.

"Ah my darling Serenity. You are as beautiful as your mother" the man answered, "I'm not surprised you don't remember me, my name is Eos. Your father as you may have guessed from Tranquility"

She smiled at him, before walking over to him and giving him a hug. "Father" she whispered as Travis came up behind her and joined in the hug. They stood like that for a further five minutes before pulling away.

"Why are we here?" Travis asked his father. Eos frowned.

"I broke a rule of the guardian of time" Eos confessed, "I managed to capture your souls when your stone's shattered. I'm not supposed to do that, but it was essential that you survive to fulfill the legend"

"Legend?" Serena questioned.

"An ancient legend passed through generation to generation. I cannot remember it entirely but I do remember 'Only the golden light of the universe, can end the silence.

To save the world from ultimate destruction.' " Eos spoke softly, "Now we must restore your stones and send you back to your world, the upcoming battles will be long tedious but you will pull through as a team, now retrieve your stones"

Both Serena and Travis did as instructed and held them out infront of their father. He moved his hand over them and a golden light emitted from his hands to the stones and they reformed. It transformed Serena's brooch, and Travis' necklace.

"Return to your world and be on guard" Eos answered, "I am so proud of you my children, you are more than what you have seen"

----

Raye watched as Serena and Travis just lay on the bed next to eachother. She pulled the blankets up to keep them covered.

"Did you get in touch with Darien?" she asked the others as Lita cut some cake for everyone.

"Not yet, " Mina answered, "I left a message on his phone though. He should be here soon"

"I just can't pinpoint exactly what Sailor Neptune and Uranus are after" Amy confessed, typing away at her computer which was on the table infront of her. "Nor can I find a way to wake up Serena and Travis"

"They will wake up in time" a voice said from the doorway. Raye got to her feet and walked over to the door.

"Excuse me, this is private property" Raye answered formally to the couple who faced her. She however got a sense of déjà vu. "Do I know you?"

"You should Lady Raye" the woman answered smiling, "You are my daughters best friend and have been since way back in the silver millennium"

Raye's eyes opened wide as did everyone else's in the room. "Queen Serenity?" she whispered, finding herself bowing for her queen. The other scouts got to their feet and bowed in turn. "Please come in"

Serenity walked into the temple and took a seat beside Venus, her husband Eos sitting beside her. "This is my husband Eos. King of the sun. You may not remember him he wasn't on the moon a lot"

"Pleased to see you lovely girls again. " Eos spoke softly.

"My King and Queen?" Mina asked, "What are you doing here? I thought we were the only ones sent forward to the future?"

"You were" Serenity explained, "But Serena here made a wish with the crystal during your last battle to reincarnate me"

"Oh" Amy answered, "Will you be regaining custody of Serena and Travis?"

"Not at all" Eos answered, "We have no intention of ruining the lives they have created for themselves. "

"Where is she?" a voice sounding concerned came from the door as Darien rushed in and raced to the twin's sides. He reached for Serena's hand and held it tightly. A few lone tears trailing down his cheeks. "What happened?"

"Eudial, that's the enemy. Shot them with the gun over there" Amy explained pointing to the gun Mina had managed to retrieve from Eudial. "They shattered their crystals. But they've since repaired themselves we are just waiting on them regaining consciousness"

"And I wasn't there to protect them" Darien answered hanging his head shame.

"Endymion" Serenity said gently as she walked over to her son in law. She smiled. "You aren't responsible for this okay"

"I should have been there" Darien whispered as he kissed Serena's hand gently.

"Darien" Serena whispered as she opened her eyes slowly. Darien quickly moved so he could pull her close to him. He kissed her forehead and ran his hands over her.

"Your okay" Darien answered.

"I am" Serena whispered turning to face everyone in the room. "Is Travis okay?"

"I'm fine" Travis spoke up as he too regained consciousness. He smiled weakly at his sister as he sat up. He felt very heavy; he looked down at his attire and found the reason why. He was wearing his armor. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Amy questioned her friends. Travis nodded his agreement.

Amy pondered how to answer this question; she was thankfully saved by the bell so to speak when Travis noticed his parents.

"Mom, Dad?" Travis answered, "This is…wow"

Dbnn

"Tranquility" Eos answered looking at his son, 'You look exactly as you did the last time I saw you"

"That would be because I am the same age as I was when you last saw me" Travis answered. Serenity smiled.

"Nice to see your sarcasm found you in this life time as well" Serenity smiled at her youngest child. "All of you, I'm sorry I could not destroy these enemies enough to give you peace"

Both Serena and Travis took their seats in the group. Amy placed her computer on the table and smiled at her friends. "I think I've found it"

"Found what Amy?" Lita asked

"What the enemy is after" Amy answered spinning her mini computer around so everyone could see it. On the screen was a beautiful golden cup.

"What's so great about a cup?" Serena asked causing the group to laugh. "What? I'm being serious"

"Ancient legends have it that this cup will give the bearer great power" Luna explained leaping onto the table.

"But it's just a cup" Serena answered, "What great power can a cup have?"

Luna dropped her head. "Oh Serena"

---

Kaolinite watched as Hotaru played on the swings at the park. The poor child alone as always. It pained her too see that she had no friends her own age. No child should grow up like that. She continued to watch the young girl swing, until the swing stopped in mid swing and Hotaru fell onto the ground and began to cry. Her body shaking as a dark energy pulsated around her.

"HOTARU" she shouted running to the girl, the girl looked up at her causing Kaolinite to shiver, this young girl had the most evil look In her eyes she had ever seen, A dome of energy surrounded the girl and she disappeared.

"I sense our mistress is coming to fruition soon. The talisman's must be close" she whispered.

* * *

I'm not really happy with this chapter, I'm not the best person at writing action or anything and quite frankly I find the S season so hard to write about having never seen it. But once a few new arrivals come into the story it should be alright. I may rewrite this chapter in the future. But I'll let you know when I do.

Thanks for the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoy the story. Happy Holidays to everyone. :)


	14. Meetings

**Standard Disclaimers:**

All characters that appear in the television show, and manga belong to their respected owners I am merely borrowing them and gaining no profit whatsoever.

First names are English however last names and Royal names are Japanese. This excludes Setsuna/Hotaru as i like their names better.

Travis/Tranquility, Jake, Apollo and Crystal are characters created by Jendra and used in the Universal Series.

Travis/Tranquility is Serenity's Twin brother from the Silver millenium. He is five minutes younger than Serenity, their father is King of the Sun.

Rini is spelt Reenie as I like it better. She also is called Crescent Moon instead of Chibi/Mini Moon.

.:TEXT:. Is a thought being transmitted to another person via a bond.

'TEXT' Thought

text written in italics means a flashback or a flash forward. They can also be defined via the following symbols: // means flashback and \\ means back to the current time frame.

Previously on Rewritten:

_Kaolinite watched as Hotaru played on the swings at the park. The poor child alone as always. It pained her too see that she had no friends her own age. No child should grow up like that. She continued to watch the young girl swing, until the swing stopped in mid swing and Hotaru fell onto the ground and began to cry. Her body shaking as a dark energy pulsated around her._

"_HOTARU" she shouted running to the girl, the girl looked up at her causing Kaolinite to shiver, this young girl had the most evil look In her eyes she had ever seen, A dome of energy surrounded the girl and she disappeared._

"_I sense our mistress is coming to fruition soon. The talisman's must be close" she whispered._

Now onto the continuation.

---

Chapter 13 – Meetings

Stepping through the door, two young girls, and a young woman looked at their surroundings. The both raised a brow as they stared at their home. One of the girls had long blonde hair up in a ponytail with bright blue eyes, whilst the other had long pink hair tied up in the traditional family style. They frowned. Returning to the future was not supposed to be like this.

"Reenie, Lunic stay close" the woman answered pulling her daughter and niece closer to her. They each hugged her legs from behind as she stepped forward. They didn't return to the Crystal Tokyo they knew from before the attack of the dark moon family. "It seems the future has been changed drastically" Serenity answered. "Let's go find the others" The two young children nodded and followed Serenity through the streets of what appeared to be old Tokyo. It was like nothing had changed except for the addition of a few high rise buildings.

Walking through the streets, Serenity maneuvered her way through the streets as she did many years earlier.

"What happened mommy?" Reenie asked, "Where's Daddy?"

"I'm not sure sweetie" Serenity whispered turning a corner. There weren't many people bustling the streets, which was odd for Tokyo.

"Aunt Sere" Lunic answered tugging on her aunts skirt. She pointed to where she saw a man.

'Oh' Serenity thought turning her attention to where Lunic was pointing. She began to walk in that direction.

"Over there" Reenie pointed, the three broke into a run as they followed a man as he tried to avoid their eyes. Up and down a few blocks of town before they reached a house. The man disappeared. They walked onto the doorstep and knocked on the door. There was no answer, Serenity tapped the door once more, but it just opened. She decided to walk in and check it out.

Walking into the moderately decorated home she looked for anybody at all. But she couldn't find anyone. She did however notice an underground passage when she walked up the hall. The two children followed her as she walked down the passage. When she came to the end of the passage she found the man she was following leaning against a wall with his head in his hands. Lunic pushed passed her aunt and ran to the man.

"Daddy" Lunic sobbed as she ran up to him and hugged him. The man knelt down and pulled her close.

"Tranquility" Serenity answered, lone tears falling down her cheeks. The man faced her.

"Lunic" Tranquility whispered. He pulled her close, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "You are safe, I'm so glad"

"What happened here?" Serenity asked, picking up Reenie and holding her on her hip. Reenie rested her head on her mother's shoulders as she listened intently to the conversation at hand.

"I'm not sure, after the defeat of the Negamoon thing's returned to normal for a bit while we awaited your return. But something went horribly wrong. "Tranquility answered, "He took over things, I'm not sure how. "

"Do you think there is any way to rectify this?" Serenity questioned, "Where's Endymion?"

Tranquility looked at his twin sister with tears in his eyes. How could he tell her? The pain would be too much to bear. He turned his eyes away from hers and looked at his daughter, holding her close. "He's dead" he whispered low enough for Serenity to hear. She almost dropped her daughter at the shock of the news. She sat herself on the ground, pushing Reenie to her lap as tears began to fill her eyes and trail down her cheeks.

"Endymion" Serenity sobbed,

"Daddy" Reenie cried into her mother's lap.

"Your highness" a voice spoke up. The group turned to find Sailor Pluto staring at them. "Things can be changed, " Pluto spoke holding her staff of time. "But I can only send Lunic and Reenie back, if you go back it will alter time even more"

"I don't know if I trust leaving them in the past without any formable protection" Serenity answered, "If they couldn't defeat them before how will two six year olds help them?"

"Trust me on this my queen" Pluto answered, "Reenie, Lunic"

"Come out, Come out wherever you are" a voice roared through the house as a man appeared beside the group. He had short black hair, green eyes. "Ah Serenity, so glad to see you are back, Endymion sends his regards but he cannot make it here to be with you"

"You monster" Serenity shouted, spitting in his face. Her crescent moon glowing brightly. "Leave this place"

"Never, I rule this world now" the man answered, "The future is mine. Crystal Tokyo will never come to fruition"

With all this commotion they didn't notice Pluto fade into darkness with Lunic and Reenie.

---

Serena sat at the arcade with Travis, both with milkshakes in hand. Their birthday was tomorrow and their friends hadn't said anything about a party. Serena sighed. She was disappointed to say the least it was like they had forgotten about their birthday as they were too busy trying to find the talisman. Eudial had sent a few daimon's but nothing the scouts couldn't handle.

"Have you gone and seen Mom and Dad since they came to the temple?" Serena asked her brother as she sipped her milkshake. Travis nodded.

"Not yet, I went too. But I couldn't get into the apartment building. " Travis explained. "How do you feel getting older dear sister?"

"OLD" Serena moaned, "Fifteen years old"

"Hey there kitten" a voice piped up causing the duo to turn around. They came face to face with Amara and Michelle.

"Oh hey Amara, Michelle" Serena answered with a big smile, "Have you met my brother Travis yet?"

"Nice to meet you" Michelle answered taking a seat beside Serena. Amara sat beside Michelle, tracing her hand over Michelle's thigh.

'I'm sensing great power here' Amara though to herself. 'Selene was right in telling us to protect them'


End file.
